Frozen Sun
by AuthorOfTheLife
Summary: *ENDED* In this unofficial continuation of the Twilight Saga you will see new perspective of the story, you will see new love, new friendships, new marriages, newborns, heart-breaks, and most of all, the happy ending we all wanted right from the beginning
1. PREFACE

Hey Guys...

So I'm super exited to post this story here, because I've been writing and editing this for the past 3 years, and I'm really proud of the way it became.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, only the storyline.<strong>

**PREFACE**

She was lying on the floor. Her body was twisting in spasms, her face in pain.

Her body was changing, faster than I could count. Bones growing, skin stretching. And there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Nothing she could do to stop whatever was happening to her, or just slow it down.

If it kept the pace, or slowed down, we didn't know. We didn't know if we would ever see _her_ again.

We just prayed.

Prayed for whatever miracle we had left.


	2. 1 UNEXPECTED GUEST

Hey Guys...

So I'm super exited to post this story here, because I've been writing and editing this for the past 3 years, and I'm really proud of the way it became.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, only the storyline.<strong>

**1. UNEXPECTED GUEST**

I almost started crying, when I saw Renesmee and Edward again after Alice and I'd went hunting in the mountains. We had been gone for two days, and I had missed them like crazy.

They sat in the loveseat in our little cottage. Then they saw me Renesmee ran into my arms, and tightened her arms around my waist. I sat down on my knees, so I could hug her closer.

"I've missed you, momma." She said when she pulled away to look in my eyes.

"I've missed you too sweetie. Did you and daddy have fun while I was away?" I asked and kissed her forehead. She placed one hand on my cheek and I started see it all, like it was my own memories. I saw my dad in the big living room in the main house; I saw and heard Edward play a song on the piano. I'd never heard the song before, but I bet he'd composed it for Renesmee. She showed me her little fingers on the keys, and I heard the sound.

She could play just like Edward if she practiced a bit. Then she stopped showing me the memories and hugged me again.

"Did daddy teach you to play on the piano?" I asked her.

She nodded and smiled. "He say I can be better than him if I practice." she said, very proud of herself.

"Of course you can, sweetie."

Edward sat in the exact same spot as before. He met my gaze as he started walking toward us.

I stood up on my toes and placed my arms around his neck.

He leaned down and kissed my lips. "I've missed you," he whispered in my ear.

"I've missed you too." I whispered back and my lips found his again.

When we pulled away, Edward said, "How was your wellness trip?" He looked down at me with his topaz eyes.

"Huh? What wellness trip?" I asked and crooked my eyebrows.

"An excuse for your hunting trip." He said and laughed.

Then I noticed the big smile on his face. He didn't usually smile that way, not even when I got home from a hunting trip without him. He was hiding something from me, and he wanted me to know that there was something, but not what it was.

I looked down at Renesmee and the same big grin was on her face.

"What is it?" I asked curiosly, "What are you hiding from me?"

Renesmee looked up at Edward, who nodded once and then she looked back at me.

"We have something for you," she said in her clear voice.

"It's in the main house," Edward said and hugged both Renesmee and me at the same time.

"Okay, let's go then." I said and started walking towards the door.

"Do you think you look like one who has been on a wellness trip?" Edward laughed and looked down at my clothes.

I was wearing a blue dress, but I wouldn't call it blue anymore. There were blood and mud all over it.

Alice was very mad at me for ruining the dress she had given me.

"You're probably right." I said and walked into the big closet. I got a pair of sweats and a T-shirt from the drawer with the clothes I had picked up from Charlie's house.

I went to the bathroom to wash my face. I finished there and went to join Edward and Renesmee.

They were whispering to each other. When they saw me they grinned and smiled their big smiles.

I took Renesmee's hand at the same time as Edward took the other.

Renesmee was jumping up and down between us when we walked through the door.

Something was wrong.

"What is it you are both so happy about?" I asked when we walked slowly towards the main house.

Or rather, Edward and I walked slowly; Renesmee was very impatient and started pulling us faster against the house.

"You'll see." Renesmee said, laughing. She swung her head around and I noticed that her bronze curls were braided together.

"Who made your hair today, Nessie?" I asked. She never wanted anyone to do her hair.

"Daddy did," she said and looked at Edward.

I looked at him too, and laughed quietly. There was nothing he wasn't good at.

He met my gaze and smiled my favorite crooked smile.

We jumped across the river at the same time and landed without letting go on each other.

The back door was open and I heard people talking and laughing from inside.

Before we went through the door Edward whispered, "Hold your breath."

I inhaled and held my breath like he told me to.

Why should I do that?

We slowly entered the big light living room. They were all there. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme.

I heard a heartbeat and looked towards the sound. The beat didn't come from Jacob as it usually did.

No, hidden in the crowd was a person I loved very much. It was my mom.

I let go of Renesmee's hand and walked quickly into her warm arms. I couldn't believe she was here.

This was the surprise Edward and Renesmee had been talking about, and I owed them so much for doing this to me.

She pulled away to look at my face. "Oh my god, Bella. Is that really you?" She cried.

I probably would have cried too, but vampires couldn't do that. "Yes mom, it's really me." I said and hugged her again. "Oh mom, it's so good to see you."

"It's so good to see you too, baby. You have changed so much since the last time I saw you." She said and pulled away to look at me again. Then she looked at Renesmee. "Why didn't you call me to tell that you adopted a child? I would really have wanted to know."

I looked at Edward who nodded once and took Renesmee up into his arms. He started to swivel her around his body.

I was so distracted by their laughter that I forgot to answer the question.

I looked at my mother again and smiled. I thought of what Edward had told Charlie last year and spoke, "We didn't adopt her. Edward's biological brother was adopted just like Edward. And the courts located us when Edward's brother and his wife died in a car accident nine months ago, leaving their only child without any family.

"And when we saw her and talked to her, we just started loving her. So we decided to let her stay with us." I'd said it and now it was time for her to believe it.

She looked nerves at me just like Charlie had. "Honey, you're only nineteen years old, isn't it a little too soon to start taking care of a child. And what about college?

"I thought you went last year, but then Charlie suddenly called to tell me that you were very sick. Why wouldn't you tell me that?" She asked. I felt so bad for not telling her the truth, but I couldn't.

"I know we're only nineteen, but I love her. And I'm sorry for not telling you about the whole sickness thing, but I didn't want you to be terrified of what could happen to me, that's why I didn't tell you." I said.

She saw my sad face and pressed me to her chest. She must have noticed my hardness and coldness, 'cause she pulled away.

That was it for my oxygen; I was going to gasp for air in less than a minute.

I saw Edward and Renesmee in the couch and I went to sit next to them.

Renée sat down in the armchair on my left side.

Renesmee lay in Edward's lab and slept. I leaned down to kiss her forehead and in the same time I inhaled.

Renée's scent wasn't burning to me as Charlie's had been.

I had gotten more used to the scent of human blood, but it was still hard for me.

"Thanks" I whispered in Edward's ear. He looked at me and smiled.

I looked back at Renée and found that she was looking at me. "When did you decide to come visit us? Was it Edward's idea or was it your own?" I asked Renée to break the painful silence.

"Edward called me yesterday and asked if I could come visit you. Phil wasn't home so I left right away. I landed this noon and Edward picked me up at the airport. He told me that you and Alice were on a wellness trip and that you would come home in the evening. So we decided to surprise you." She said and started smiling.

"It was a very good surprise, thank you." I said, looking into my mother's eyes.

She looked into mine too, and we started laughing as we always did.

Edward looked at me with confused eyes. He didn't get the whole laughing thing so he just arched one eyebrow and started humming. He hummed the song in Renesmee's memory.

I closed my eyes and lay my head on Edward's shoulder. I wanted to fall asleep like I used to do when Edward started humming.

He kissed my forehead and it was like I slept.

I pretended to sleep even though I knew Edward didn't believe it.

"I'm sorry about that. I guess she is tiered after a weekend with Alice." Edward said and I felt his eyes on me.

Of course he apologized for me. He always acted like he was the one to blame for everything. He was always so sweet and lovely and kind.

"That's okay. If she needs to sleep, that's okay. I'm a little tired to so I let you get some sleep." Renée said and started walk out the room.

"I'll show you where you can sleep." Edward said and kissed my cheek to wake me up.

I smiled and opened my eyes.

Edward lifted Renesmee off of his lab and lay her gently down with her head on the pillow. Before he turned to Renée, he kissed her forehead. He walked out of the room and I followed to say goodnight. He walked upstairs with Renée right behind him.

When she saw me she smiled. "You must be tired; you fell asleep so fast I couldn't count seconds." She grinned. I followed them all the way to Edward's old room.

It was so different from the last time I'd seen it. All his things were gone and instead there were a big bed, a desk and a dresser, but the view was still the same.

The sunset was so beautiful as the sun disappeared behind the trees.

"Oh. The view is so beautiful." Renée said when she managed to speak. She held her suitcase in both hands and went to the bed.

"Mom, if there is anything you need, water, food, anything. Just take it, okay?" I said and went to give her a hug.

"Got it," she laughed. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

I walked through the door and turned around. "Goodnight mom." I closed the door after me.

Edward was looking out the window. He turned to face me, and approached me to give me a kiss.

"I want to talk to Alice, is it clear?" I asked him and laughed.

He laughed with me and nodded. He followed me as I went to Alice and Jaspers room.

I knocked on the door once and almost before I did, Alice's voice sounded on the other side of the door. "Come in, Bella." She said.

I opened the door and saw her and Jasper sitting on the bed with a chessboard between them.

Alice made a smart jerk and got Jasper's king. She shouted in joy and jumped off the bed to hug me.

"How long have you been playing?" I asked curiously when I pulled away.

Alice thought about it quickly and answered. "About an hour, Jasper is really good. Do you want to play with us?" she looked at Edward first and then at me.

"No, we probably should get Nessie back, so she can sleep." I really just wanted to be alone with Edward tonight. "I just wanted to say thanks for not telling me about my mom. You must have seen it?"

It meant a lot to me that she had kept it to herself. It would have taken the happy surprise away, if she had told me.

"Yes, I saw it. But Edward had told me not to tell you anything, and wouldn't ruin the moment for you." she said.

It was so sweet of them to let my mom stay with us. It meant a lot to me.

"Thanks Alice." I said. "Do you know when Renée will wake up?" Edward asked.

Alice closed her eyes for two seconds and opened them again. "About nine a.m. be sure to be here before so we can say we have eaten breakfast." She said.

I nodded slowly.

As Edward and I walked through the door Alice shouted, "Say goodnight to Nessie from us!"

I looked against her. "We will. Goodnight."

We walked down the stairs hand in hand. When we reached the living room I lifted Renesmee into my arms. We closed the back door after us and went out in the summer night.

It wasn't cold at all. It was one of those nights, where I had felt very pleasant when I was human.

We walked in silence to the cottage. When I opened the door, I knew that I was home. I walked into the little living room and kept going until I was in Renesmee's room.

I took her little dress off, and put on the nightgown Edward and I had given her.

A usual she didn't wake up. She could sleep from everything. But when I lay her in the bed she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"I'm sorry I woke you up. Just go to sleep again, honey. You're home." I said and kissed her forehead.

She nodded but kept her eyes on me. "Momma, do you want to watch the sunrise with me tomorrow?" she asked in a sweet low voice.

I'd watched the sunrise many times with Edward since I'd become a vampire. But I hadn't yet watched it with Renesmee.

"Are you sure you want that, it's very early in the morning?" I stroked her cheek gently some times before she said something.

"I can handle it. Can I see it then?" her eyes went big as she looked into mine.

"Okay then. I'll wake you up when it's time, okay? And get some sleep now, it's late." I said and kissed her forehead again.

Edward said goodnight to her and came to join me in the loveseat.

I looked around in the little living room and saw something I hadn't noticed before.

The computer I had when I lived with Charlie. That couldn't have been there all this time, I would have noticed.

"Have the computer been here all the time?" I asked Edward and nodded in direction of the computer. I just wanted to be sure. Then I looked at him.

"No, Charlie came with it yesterday. He also brought the rest of your clothes and the rest of your books. I just put it there, I hope it's okay?" Edward said and crooked an eyebrow.

I actually wanted to check my mails.

"Yes, of course it's okay." I answered and went to the computer. It was just as slow as it always had been.

I checked my mails; there were some new ones from my mom, and some old from Alice and Edward. From before I moved in.

In the middle of all the old mails from my family there was one that wasn't from them.

I looked at the name on it. It was from my old best friend, Sophie.

I opened it.

Hey Bella!

It's been long, too long. How are you? Is it fun to live in Forks? Are there any cute guys there? It would be nice to see you again, I could come visit you, if you'd like?

Hope I get to see you soon!

Love Sophie.

She had written her telephone number under her name so I could call her. I read it several times, and answered it. I wrote that I was more than fine and a big _YES _to the question about the boys in town. I also wrote that I was married, and that I'd gotten a child. Who wasn't my own, of course.

It was very annoying that I couldn't tell anyone that Renesmee was my own, but they wouldn't believe me. She was less than a year old in human years, but looked like she was six instead of one.

Then I came to the visit part. I really wanted to see her again, but could I be with her in days, sleep in the same room as her, and not sleep, and every second I wanted to drink her blood? I couldn't.

"I think you should let her visit you. It would be nice for you to see your old friends." Edward was standing right behind me and read over my shoulder.

I deleted to _No_ and turned around to look at him. "But I can't do it to the others. I can't make them pretend to be human all the time."

He laughed. "They have to. You're a part of this family now." He stroked his hand from my ear, down my cheek, my chin, my neck, my shoulder, and then down my arm. His touch making me shiver.

"What if they don't want to? I mean, I could go visit her?" I suggested.

"You can't, I would miss you too much. And you can't be in the sun either."

I knew he was right, but I couldn't do it to them. First Renée and now Sophie – and Renée hadn't even left yet.

"What do I do then?" I asked him and looked into his eyes. I couldn't go see her. So having here was the only choice I had to see her.

"We'll talk to the others about it when Renée's gone home, okay?" he said.

"Okay." I agreed.

He gave my forehead a quick kiss and walked towards our room. He stopped and looked at me over his shoulder. "I'll be waiting for you in the bed." He said with a crooked smile and disappeared through the door.

If I had a heartbeat, it would be beating so fast that I would nearly fly. I hated when he dazzled me like that. I mean, I loved it, but it was embarrassing when he left me looking after him like that.

I took a deep breath and looked at the computer again. I wrote that I would call her when I knew if she could come. I signed it with my name and wrote my telephone number in case she wanted to call me.

I send it and shut down the computer. I took a few deep breaths and walked to the door to our room.

Edward was lying in the bed with the quilt over him. His shirt and jeans lay on the floor, so I was looking at his beautiful pale chest.

His eyes were closed and his face relaxed. I walked slowly towards him and kissed him.

When I pulled away he opened his eyes and smiled. I crawled over him to lay right beside him.

He kissed me. His kiss sending shivers through my whole body, and left me wanting more.

At four o'clock Edward and I put our clothes and went to wake up our daughter.

While I helped her in her clothes, Edward found a blanket.

Renesmee was so excited that she jumped around, and even let me do her hair.

I braided it to make it look just like yesterday.

When she was done, I took Edward's hand and we started walking.

We walked to the place Edward and I always sat when we watched the sunrise or sunset. We walked with Renesmee jumping up and down around us.

We found a place in the grass to sit and Renesmee sat between us, looking around.

"When does the sun start rising?" Renesmee asked and looked at Edward.

"When the sun is ready, my very impatient daughter." He grinned at her and started tickling her.

She started to laugh at once. She tried to make him stop, but couldn't. "Stop daddy! Momma, tell him to stop." She laughed.

I echoed in as I started tickling Edward. He made a funny sound and threw himself into the grass.

Renesmee sat up and started tickling him too.

We all laughed like that for a few minutes until I noticed that the sun was beginning to rise. "Nessie, look!"

She looked up and her mouth fell open. Her eyes were big and focused on the red sun before her.

The sun rose and made the sky, first deep red, and then lighter red.

This was the most beautiful sunrise I'd ever seen.

Edward sat up quietly and put his arms around Renesmee, kissing the back of her head as he did.

She looked quickly up at him and smiled, and then she looked towards the sky again.

We sat like that until the sun was free of the trees. Then Renesmee looked down again.

I stroked Renesmee's hair. She looked at me and held one of her arms out, to make me join the hug.

I hugged them both for a minute.

Then Edward pulled away and looked at us. "I want to speak with you about our vacation. Should we go to Rio as we talked about?" he asked.

Renesmee nodded and touched Edward's cheek, a huge hopeful smile on her face.

His eyes closed for a minute and looked back at his daughter. "Yeah, I know you want to see something else, than just these houses, and the forest. So you want to go." He looked at me.

I wanted to go, but I know there was a slight chance that Jacob wouldn't let us go, not without him. "I want to go, too." I said.

"I asked Esme if we could borrow the island, and of course she said yes, so we just have to decide whether or not we want to go." Edward said.

"We want, we want, we want!" Renesmee repeated. She was very stubborn, if she wanted something, she didn't give up before she got it.

Edward looked at me, the silent question written on his face.

I nodded.

Renesmee saw it and started screaming with joy. She stood up and jumped around, dancing something that would be her victory dance.

I moved closer to Edward and lay down in his arms, his one hand stroking gently up and down my arm.

Renesmee found a butterfly and chased it around in the meadow. She played with it for a while and came back. "I'm hungry, can we go back now?" she asked.

I packed the blanket and looked at Edward "Just go, I want to take a shower. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Okay but hurry, I miss you already." Edward said and smiled.

He gave me a quick kiss and Renesmee gave me a hug before they walked against the house. Hand in hand.

I stood there for a moment and realized that I was staring at nothing.

I walked back to the cottage, and went straight into the bathroom and turned the water on.

It was warm against my cold skin, but it was refreshing.

When I got out of the shower I dried my hair quickly with the towel, and went to the closet. I put on a dress and a little jacket above it.

When I closed the closet door, something fell out of one of Edward's drawers. It was some sort of letter.

I flipped it open and started reading.

Hello everyone.

I'm writing this to you as a goodbye.

I'm sorry I can't tell you this face to face, but I need to do this alone. I don't want any of you to come after me.

I'm sorry that I'm ending it in a letter, and I'm sure you will never forgive me, and that's okay.

Don't miss me when I'm gone, because that will only hurt you even more.

I love you all.

Edward

I read it many times before I understood what it was saying. I sat on the bed and read it again.

Why was he leaving? Was he going to die? The questions ran through my mind.

My mind was trapped and all I could think of was Edward. I lay down, and closed my eyes.

I wasn't sure how long I lay there. It didn't matter. If I wasn't with Edward, nothing mattered to me.

I wouldn't let him leave me. I couldn't. Not now, not ever.

I felt a soft finger on my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw Edward bending over me.

He sat down on the bed and held my hand. "What's wrong?" He asked in a wary voice. He leaned down and tried to kiss me, but I pushed him away.

It would be too hard for me if he kissed me now. It would make everything much more painful.

"What's wrong with you, love?" he asked, more worry to his voice this time.

I jumped off the bed and ran out the open door. Leaving him sitting there.

The letter was still on the bed, so he could see why I was like this.

I know I couldn't outrun him, but I could try.

I heard him call my name, from behind. But it made no sence. Why would he follow me, if he was leaving anyway?

I caught the scent of a human near me, but I didn't care.

He said my name again, this time he was right behind me. He reached for my shoulder, trying to stop me, but I didn't.

I kept running.

"Bella, love. Please stop, the letter doesn't mean anything." he said. Didn't mean anything? It meant everything.

I finally stopped.

The hand that still was on my shoulder turned me around. His arms wrapped around me, but I pushed him away again. "Why are you doing this to me? The letter doesn't mean anything," he said.

"How can you say it doesn't matter? It does matter that you're going to leave me. Why are _you_ doing this to _me_? Don't you love me anymore?" I asked.

He looked at me, his face scared. "Of course I love you; I love you more than anything in the whole world. And I'm not going to leave you." he said with a smile.

"But the letter," I started.

He interrupted me. "I wrote the letter when I left you and I thought you were dead. When I went to the Volturi. Why should I leave you now? You're a vampire and I can love you forever?" he said end took a step closer to me.

He didn't get to come closer before I had thrown myself into his arms and kissed him.

He kissed me back, and I could feel the relief in his whole body.

When I pulled away I didn't let go of him, I just hugged him. I pressed myself closer to his chest, refusing to let go.

"Are you okay? You don't hate my or anything?" he asked his voice stilled filled with worry.

I smiled. "No I don't you, how could you think that? I'm so happy that you aren't leaving." I said and kissed him.

"I love you, I always have, and I always will." He whispered in my ear. His lips found mine again.

When we pulled away, I said, "I know. I will always love you too. No matter what happens we stand together in the end." I said and hugged him.

He nodded and kissed me. "No matter what," he agreed and took my hand. "We should probably get back. Your mom is waiting." I squeezed his hand, and walked with him.

We walked in silence, and when we reached the door, Edward took me in his arms and gave me a quick kiss.

I took his hand again and we entered the room.

My mom was sitting in the armchair, refusing to sit next to Emmett in the couch.

People who didn't know him would think he was dangerous, and with his big muscles he looked very frightening, but when you got to know him, he was like a six year-old who wouldn't hurt anyone unless he had to.

Renée stood up when she saw us. "Bella, can I talk to you outside?" she asked.

I nodded and looked at Edward. He gave me another quick kiss and went to sit next to Emmett.

Before we walked outside I looked up in the sky, no clouds.

I went out the door quickly with my mom right behind me. I went into the trees and slowed down, hoping she hadn't seen the shimmering. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked her.

She looked at me with wary eyes. "It's just that you've changed a lot lately, not just your body, but also you mind. When I saw you yesterday, you were a whole new person to me. Not the old, protective, shy person. Now you're… still protective, but not the same way." She said. "And you're married and have taken in a strangers child and made her your own. Honey, you're still so young, you don't need to pick now, I want you to think of the choices you have."

Saying that, she sounded just like Jacob.

"Mom, I don't want choices, I love Edward so, so much, and I can't live without him. And I love Renesmee." I said. "I don't want choices; I want my life to stay exactly as it is."

"I'm sorry, honey. I guess it's just hard for me to see my little girl grow up. And I know that you love him, but you're still only a child, and I don't want you to ruin your life. So please tell me that you made the right decision." She said, trying not to hurt my feelings.

She didn't.

"I know I made the right decision with Edward, because I know, that I will love him forever." I grinned at the last sentence, 'cause it was actually true. I would love him forever.

"Good. But you know you always can visit me. Right?" she said, changing the subject.

I knew that I could, but I wouldn't be able to go outside the house. "Of course. And you can always come visit me, just call beforehand so I can ask Carlisle and Esme." I laughed.

"Okay honey. I think I'll get back to packing my things." She said and stopped.

"Pack your things, why? Are you leaving already?" I asked, a little disappointed. I had thought she would stay here more than one day.

"Yeah, Phil is coming home tomorrow, so I have to go home tonight." she said and turned around.

I turned around fast, too fast. "I guess its okay then. I just thought you'd stay longer." I looked into her eyes.

She smiled at me and we walked back to house where Esme had made her food. We told her that we didn't eat anything at noon, and it looked like she believed it. After she ate we went to pack her things.

"You don't need to answer the question if you think it's inappropriate, but how is it having a stranger's child living like your own?" she asked me while we packed her stuff.

"It's like…" I started. I wanted to tell her the truth, but I couldn't. Not without telling her the full story. "I don't know really." I just said.

She nodded and finished packing.

I drove her to the airport in the Volvo, 'cause I didn't want to show her the Ferrari. I gave her a big hug and waved goodbye.

When I got home, Edward and I talked to Esme about our vacation plans and Sophie visiting. Of course they said yes to both. So I called her to confirm our plans.


	3. 2 BELIEVE

Hey Guys...

So I'm super exited to post this story here, because I've been writing and editing this for the past 3 years, and I'm really proud of the way it became.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry that I didn't post this before now, but FanFiction was down for a couple of days and then I went on a vacation, but it's here now, and I hope you'll like it. :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, only the storyline.<strong>

**2. BELIEVE**

"Do you want an arm-wrestle fight, Bella?" Emmett asked me when he jumped down from the upper floor. The wooden floor made a cracking sound when he hit it.

An arm-wrestle fight wasn't really what I wanted right now; I wanted to stay where I was now. With my head in Edward's lab and one of his hands stroking up and down my arm.

Emmett had tortured me with the arm-wrestling thing since the first time. Though I was still winning I could feel my newborn vampire powers starting to fail me. And letting Emmett win would be the last thing I could do, because he would never _ever_ make me forget. So I had to freeze him out.

"Not right now, Emmett. Can't you give me some peace and quiet for once?"

"Ugh. Now I have to ask Jasper; he let me win!" He jumped back to the upper floor. He shouted Jasper's name and ten seconds later they both jumped down.

Renesmee was sitting on the floor in front of us, playing with the necklace I'd given her Christmas last year.

"How are we going to tell Jacob, that we're going to Rio?" Renesmee asked and turned around to look at us. Her long curly hair was braided down on each side of her beautiful face.

"I guess we just have to tell him the truth." Edward answered her. His voice soft and relaxed.

"Yeah, you're right. But I think we need to repeat it a few times before he gets it." She laughed.

"Speaking of the sun," Edward muttered.

"Hey Nessie!" Jacob called, when he went through the front door. His voice filled with happiness and joy.

Renesmee turned around and sent him a sweet smile when he entered the room.

When he reached her he picked her up and swung her around his body a few times before giving her a hug.

"Hi Jacob. You're bigger than the last time I saw you." She said and looked up at his face.

She was right, he was bigger. He hadn't grown much in height, but he had gained lots of more muscles on his already over-muscled body. He seemed huge.

"Damn. My body seems to have its own life." He laughed and stroked Nessie's cheek. He sat down on the floor next to her and patted her head.

Rosalie walked in then, her heels making sounds against the floor. She looked towards Jacob and groaned quietly.

"Hey Blondie. Why was the blonde confused when she got twins?" He asked, giving her time to response. And answered himself when she didn't. "She didn't know who the other mom was." He laughed.

She suddenly turned sad. It wasn't the joke, rather the part with the babies. She had always wanted kids, but when she was turned into a vampire she couldn't get pregnant.

"Very funny, Dog. Just the fun I was looking for." Rosalie said and turned to face him. She growled, and ran in full speed out the door and disappeared into the forest.

"That was nice Jacob, making it the purpose of your life to annoy her?" I asked him.

He looked confused, his eyebrows pressed together in a frown. "Are you defending her and not me? Since when did she become your best friend?" he asked me.

"I'm not defending her, but she _is_ living here and she has more right to be here than you do. And I don't want any fighting. Clear?" I said, sounding very much like a mother.

Edward cleared his throat quietly. "Jacob, we need to tell you something." He started. Catching Jacob's expression as he did. "We – Renesmee, Bella and I – are going to Rio when the holiday starts." We all sat quietly waiting for Jacob to response.

He didn't move at all. He just sat, frozen, looking at us with an expressionless face.

Then he unfroze. "What? You can't be serious. I can't be away from her for that long, and what if anything happens to her? Then I can't do anything about it." He said, frightened. He looked from me, to Edward, and then to Renesmee where his gaze stopped.

"I'm sorry Jake, but we are serious. We all need some vacation." I said and sent him an apologetic smile.

It didn't seem to work. He still had the same hard and angry look on his face.

I knew Jacob was only seventeen years old, but he had the body of a thirty-year-old boxer. He could kill me if that was what he wanted.

I didn't let that stop me. Because I knew he would never hurt me, because Renesmee would hate him if he did anything to hurt her family.

Edward leaned forward and looked down at him. "Jacob, I know it's hard for you to be away from her, but she wants to go too. So if you want her to be happy, let her go." He said.

Jacob nodded slowly. "I know it would make her happy, but I can't stand to be away from her for more than a week. And what if you're going to be away for a month?" He stroked Nessie's curly hair.

"Nothing's going to happen to me, I'm just going to spend some time with momma and daddy. You don't need to worry about me. I'm going to have a lot of fun." Renesmee said, very matter-of-factly.

She was such an unbelievable, kind little girl. She would never do anything to hurt anybody.

I heard some rhythmic feet on the stairs and saw Alice coming down. She walked across the floor in her dance-like walk, and went to sit next to Edward and me in the couch.

She was smiling. "What's up?" she asked, then looked at Jacob. "Why do you look sick?"

She was right, he looked sick. Or actually more like one who nodded CPR.

"We just told him that we're going to Rio. He's taking it hard." Edward answered for Jacob, humor in his voice.

Alice looked at Edward with huge questioning eyes. "You're going to Rio? When?" She asked.

"When the holiday starts." I answered her.

Jacob was quiet on the floor. He just sat with his hands in his lab and looked out into nothing.

He wouldn't just let her leave, we knew that. But we had never thought that he would be taken totally aback by it, he had to expect it come sometime. He couldn't expect us to stay here forever.

When he finally came to life, he took a deep breath and looked up at us. "Listen, you know how I feel about this." He said and looked up at Edward. "You actually do. And I can't just let her leave. I can't do that. I'm sorry."

Edward growled. "I'm sorry, but that is not a choice for you to make. She _is_ our daughter; you have nothing to say in this." He said. "We are going, whether or not you like that." He said, as controlled as ever, but I could hear the anger burning inside him.

"You can't take her away from me. I'm bound to her, and it's gonna' hurt us both to be separated."

Edward shrugged. "You have been separated before; nothing seemed to happen to her then. Why should this be different?" he asked, a confident tone to his voice this time.

Jacob was starting to breathe faster. "We haven't been separated for that long." He said, sounding breathless. He looked hopelessly up at us. "Please, don't take her away from me."

Edward smiled apologetic. "I'm sorry, Jacob, but there is nothing you can do. We're going."

Jacob rose up, his body trembling and his eyes wild. "You can't do this!" he screamed, his voice echoing in the room, making the windows shake.

Renesmee stood up, knowing what was coming and took his hand. "I'm going to be fine. I promise you. You don't need to worry." She reassured him, her eyes kind.

Jacob was now trembling hard, still only looking at Edward. "I can't," he started, his voice rough and not at all the happy voice that had greeted Renesmee a few minutes ago. "I can't let you do this. I have too…" He pushed Renesmee out of his way and phased, leaping for us.

I could see it in his eyes when we were in the air. That he didn't like it, that it wasn't him doing it. It was the animal in him, the animal that had imprinted on Renesmee. The animal that would kill if anything happened to his imprintée.

I would have moved – I could have – but I was paralyzed, frozen in my position, staring into the eyes of my friend. My best friend.

Suddenly I went flying off the couch and I heard a window shatter.

I looked in the direction of the sound and saw wolf-Seth entering the room in a rain of glass.

He put himself between Jacob and me and Edward, making a quiet growl.

They stood like that for a few seconds before Jacob ran out the shattered window.

It took me a few seconds to come back to the real world. When I did I saw Edward kneeling next to human-Seth who was lying on the floor, winching in pain.

He was lying on his back, his fingers pulling his hair. Trying to mend the pain that was caused by the huge piece of glass that was stuck in his shoulder.

Edward looked up at me. "Get Carlisle." He told me, his voice filled with panic.

I was about to run up the stairs to get him, when he came running down with Alice carrying Renesmee.

Renesmee ran into my arms and cried against my shoulder.

Carlisle and Edward helped each other put a blanket around Seth, and then pulled the piece of glass out. With the glass out the blood started streaming out.

I pulled Renesmee outside; she shouldn't have to see that kind of thing.

"I'm so sorry sweetie. I didn't mean you to go through that." I said to her.

She looked up at me. "How could he do it? He was trying to kill you, and he hurt Seth – I mean, it was his fault that Seth had to jump through the window." She said and dried her cheeks.

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say, because there was nothing I could say to make her feel better, because all I could say would be a lie.

We sat outside for a few minutes, watching the sunset, before Edward came out to hug Renesmee.

Renesmee hugged him back and cried. When they pulled away she looked at him with sad eyes. "How's Seth?" she asked.

He smiled. "He's sleeping, and he's going to be fine." He told her and kissed her forehead. Having done that he leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "Do you want to show momma what we can do?"

Her face lit up and she nodded. She took our hands and pulled us inside.

The living room looked just like it usually did. No signs of anything that had happened the last ten minutes.

Renesmee pulled us to the piano where we all sat down on the stool. She looked up at Edward. "You first, dad," she said and smiled at him.

He smiled back before placing his fingers on the keys. When he started playing I recognized the song in Renesmee's head. When the song was finished I couldn't speak. It was so beautiful.

"Don't you think the song is good, momma?" Renesmee asked and smiled at me.

"It's beautiful! So beautiful." I said and smiled back at her. Very happy that she was smiling so shortly after everything that had happened.

"Don't you think momma wants to hear your song?" Edward asked her.

She smiled at him and looked up at me. Her eyes looked hopeful and keen.

I nodded and smiled. "Of course I want to hear your song, sweetie." I stroked a lost hair behind her ear and reached for Edward's hand behind her back.

He found mine before I found his. He took it and squeezed it lightly.

Renesmee started to play. The sound her little fingers created was amazing. And really unbelievable for someone who had just learned to play.

I closed my eyes and let the emotions takeover me. The song reminded me of the first time Edward told that he loved me, the first time he kissed me, when he asked me to marry him, when I walked down the altar to marry him and all the memories of our daughter.

Suddenly I realized the song had stopped. I opened my eyes and saw Edward and Renesmee grin at me.

"Wow!" I said and grabbed Renesmee from the stool. I pressed her to my chest.

She laughed her sweet laugh and smiled more than she had before. "Did you like it?" She asked when I let go of her. Still smiling widely.

"Are you crazy? I loved it! How did you learn to do that?" I asked her.

"Daddy is a very good teacher. He told me to play what I felt." She said and her gaze broke away from mine. She looked down again. She was thinking about Jacob.

I searched for Edward's gaze and when I found it, it was just as worried as my own.

I took my free hand and stroked her cheek. Her eyes were wet of tears. I lay my arm around her and kissed her hair.

She hugged me too for a time then Edward put both his arms around us, and Renesmee started to cry out loud.

"It's okay sweetie. It's okay to cry." I said to her.

It reminded me of when I had told Jacob that I _was_ in love with him, but that we only could be friends because I loved Edward much more. I remembered ruining Edward's shirt because I was crying all night. After that I'd promised myself not to shed one more tear for Jacob Black.

"I don't understand why I'm crying. I'm not sad that he's gone, not if that mean that he can't kill you." Renesmee said and pulled away. She looked down at her hands.

She was wearing the bracelet she'd gotten from the wolves last Christmas. She turned it around her wrist several times before she took it off.

Edward's fingers did not stop hers like they had when I wanted to take my off.

Renesmee started to cry more when she walked towards the back door, and threw the bracelet into the trees. She ran, crying, into Edward's arms and ruined his shirt the way I had done a year ago.

"Sometimes you don't cry when you're sad, but then you're frustrated and don't know what to do." Edward told her in a reassuring voice.

Renesmee nodded slowly and dried her eyes with the back of her little hand. "I'm sorry, I know that you don't like Jacob that much, but he was like a brother to me." She looked at Edward, her big eyes.

Edward dried her cheeks with his hand. "I know, and I'm the one who's sorry." He told her and pulled her into a hug.

When they pulled away Renesmee yawned. "I'm tired, can we go back now?" She asked us.

We nodded together and smiled at her.

On the way home Renesmee fell asleep in Edward's arms. She was so tired that she couldn't even walk.

We put her to bed and walked out in the little garden. We sat down in the grass and Edward put his arms around me. We just sat there and looked out in the dark night.

"We need to talk about something," Edward said. His arms squeezed me and he turned me around so he could see my face. That was a bad sign.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked, my voice shaky.

He laughed at my expression and smiled. "Don't worry it's not something bad. I just have to tell you something."

I crooked my eyebrows. "And that is supposed to convince me that I don't need to worry?" I asked him and laughed.

He smiled. "It's nothing bad." He assured me. "I was just thinking about what happened today. I mean, it could have been way worse than just Seth getting cut on some glass." He said as if it had been nothing, but of course, to Seth who healed fast, it had probably been close to nothing.

I was looking at him talk, watching his eyes go from happy and soft to hard and sad.

"It could have turned into one of us dying." He said. "I know it's a bit pessimistic, but there's always a chance – even for us vampires. And I just wanted to tell you something just in case."

I stroked his cheek and looked right into his eyes, waiting for him to talk.

He closed his eyes briefly and opened them again. "I love you. And I love you so much that I could tell you every second of my existence and that wouldn't even be close to how much I love you."

I was totally speechless. His words had not been as poetic and romantic as something Shakespeare could have written, but what made me speechless was the light in his eyes, that – while speaking – went to such a blaze that I could hardly bear to look at him.

Instead of saying anything I just kissed him. "I love you too, and I don't have a fancy way of saying it," I said and laughed. "I just know that I do, and that I always have loved you and always will."

He smiled. "And that's all I'm asking for." He said and leaned in to kiss me again.

He suddenly pulled away and sat up. Three seconds later I heard someone talking.

"Are you going now?" I asked him.

He looked at me with a smile on his face and nodded. "Yeah. We'll be back in less than three hours." He gave me a brief kiss and jumped out to the others.

I listened to them disappear into the woods and then I walked inside.

I turned on the computer and checked my mails. I'd gotten one from my mom. She wrote that it had been nice to see me again and that she was sorry she had to leave so soon. I answered and shut off the computer.

I looked around in the living room and noticed the silence in here without Edward here.

I sat down in the loveseat and closed my eyes. I just lay there for a long time, wishing I could sleep.

When my patience ran out I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. I had only been sitting there for less than half an hour. I felt like it had been five hours.

I stood up and decided to read a book. I found one of my old favorites and started reading. But I couldn't concentrate on the words so I closed it again.

Finally after trying various things to keep myself entertained I walked into Renesmee's room and sat down on the little chair next to her bed.

Her hands were folded above her chest and the corner of her lips turned slightly upward.

I just sat there and looking at her until I felt soft fingers against my neck.

I turned and saw Edward sitting on his knees beside me.

He took my head between his hands and kissed me. His mouth tasting sweet of blood.

He lifted me up into his arms and walked slowly outside without breaking the kiss. He sat me down in the little garden where we had been before he left.

We sat there until we both heard Renesmee calling in the morning. We rose up and with our hands connected we walked to her room.

She was sitting up in her bed, her hair messy. When her eyes landed on us she jumped off the bed and ran towards us.

We both kneeled and closed our arms around her.

She pulled away from us. "Can't we go sit in the little garden before breakfast?" she asked us with a blinding smile.

She loved sitting in that little garden. Loved sitting in the grass and listening to the birds sing, and surrounded by the scent of flowers.

Edward laughed quietly. "Of cause." He said and went outside to get a blanket while I helped Renesmee get dressed. We picked a little blue dress with a white cardigan above.

When I had brushed her hair we walked out to meet Edward. He took our hands and we walk out the door.

She lay down in the grass when we reached the garden and Edward and I sat down next to her.

"Momma can I ask you something?" She asked me, her eyes closed and her face looking peaceful.

"Sure, what is it?"

She sat up and looked at me. "I just remembered a memory I have with Rosalie, from when I was little. And in the memory she's telling me that she's not going to let you near me and that she would act to be my mother until you were ready to see me. What does that mean?" she asked.

"You know that when you got born, you nearly killed me. And so your father acted fast to change me. But a newborn vampire is very strong, and is very tempted by human blood. That's why Rosalie told you that, 'cause she thought that the moment I saw you, would kill you. But I didn't." I told her and hoped I hadn't frightened her.

She sat very still and thought about what I'd just told her.

"But you were a newborn, so why didn't you kill me? I have blood running in my veins." She didn't sound scared at all.

"Your mom has something that I've never seen before. When she woke up from the change she acted just like her human self, not even noticing the thirst. None of us have seen anything like it." Edward said for me.

She understood. She smiled a big smile and looked at me. "Thanks for not killing me momma. I've had the best life any child could ever dream of."

Edward and I both laughed while wrapping our arms around her.

"We are going to have the best life any person could ever dream of. We're just going to live in it forever." Edward said.

"Forever," I agreed.

"Forever." Renesmee echoed in.

We sat here until noon, where Nessie was starting to get hungry.

Esme and Carlisle had come back from the hunting trip and sat in the couch.

Renesmee ran quickly towards them and hugged them both. Then she ran out the kitchen where Alice had made her some food.

Edward and I walked sat down in the little couch across from Carlisle and Esme.

I looked at Esme. "Thank you for letting Sophie stay here. I owe you so much." I told her.

She smiled at me and said, "Always, Bella. You're a part of the family so of course you can have you friends visit."

"Thanks Esme. But I just feel rude, that you have to suffer because I want to see my friends. It's not nice of me to have you pretend to be humans, when you actually want to drink their blood."

They all laughed at the last sentence.

Edward squeezed me lightly. "Bella, love. We don't have a choice. As Esme said, you're a part of the family now, and you have to see your friends now, if you want to see them. Because five years from now, you're supposed to have changed, I'm supposed to have changed, we all supposed to have changed, but we don't. Renesmee is the only one who does change and that will also stop. In less than two years we are going to move, start over again." He said.

I knew he was right. When he said it like that it all made sense.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I told him.

"That wouldn't be the first time. I'm usually right." He grinned at himself and kissed my forehead.

"Sure you are." Carlisle told him chuckled. Then he looked at me. "It's nice of you to think about this, but actually I think you're the one who suffers the most. 'Cause you're the youngest and you don't want to hurt your friends, Charlie, Renée, whoever comes to visit. Am I right?"

I nodded. He was completely right. "Thank you Carlisle." I told him.

"You're welcome, Bella."

Renesmee had finished eating and had gone to the piano. She played the same song as yesterday.

I looked at the clock on the TV. "I have to go now." I said and kissed Edward's forehead. I rose up and walked to Renesmee who was still playing.

"Are you going now, momma?" She asked me. The song stopped and she turned around to look at me.

"Yeah, but I'll be back in about four hours." I told her.

Edward who had followed me walked besides me down the garage.

I wanted to take the Volvo, but Edward had other plans. He gave the keys to my own car. A Ferrari F430, my 'after car'.

"Why don't you take your own car? You're always using the Volvo." He said and handed me the keys. He laid his arms around my waist and kissed me.

When he pulled away I kissed his cheek and got into my car. He waved at me while I drove out of the garage.

I waved back, and then I was away from the big house.

When I got to the airport I parked as long away from it as I could.

Right when I walked through the door I head a familiar voice yell my name.

"Hi Bella!"


	4. 3 OLD FRIEND

Hey Guys...

So I'm super exited to post this story here, because I've been writing and editing this for the past 3 years, and I'm really proud of the way it became.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry that I didn't post this before now, but FanFiction was down for a couple of days and then I went on a vacation, but it's here now, and I hope you'll like it. :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, only the storyline.<strong>

**3. OLD FRIEND**

"Hi, Sophie." I said and hugged her fast. Even though her scent didn't burn that much.

"You have changed so much since the last time I saw you." She said. She on the other hand hadn't changed at all.

She had the same long blond hair she'd always had, and she hadn't changed much in physique either.

I didn't know how to response to that, so I just smiled at her and grabbed one of her bags. Then we started to walk towards my car.

"How can you be married? You've never have a boyfriend before, and now all of sudden you're married." She said.

"Yeah I know. But he is the most wonderful person in the whole world, so it couldn't be better." I told her.

"How old it he? Is he older or younger than you?"

Oh, he's actually frozen as a seventeen-year old, but actually he's near a hundred and ten.

"He's nineteen just like me." I told her.

She nodded. "What is his name? I forgot." She asked and looked at me.

"His name is Edward." I told her, suddenly feeling like I was being interrogated. Just probably different than a police officer would.

We stopped in front of my car and I wanted her as her mouth fell open in surprise.

She turned to me. "Is that your car?" She asked, her voice as surprised as her face.

"Yeah, it was a birthday present." I took both her bags to throw them inside.

She very carefully opened the door like she was afraid it would break.

When I was in too, she was looking at the picture I had of Edward and Renesmee. It had been taken when Renesmee was four months old – the size of a two-year-old.

"So is that Edward and your 'daughter'?" She asked me as I turned the engine on and drove out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, Renesmee."

"She looks a lot like Edward. How are they related?" She asked in confusion.

"She's his biological brother's daughter."

She nodded. "Is it okay that I call my mom, she is going to freak out, if I don't?" She talked to her mom until I drove off the highway.

When we could see the house, Sophie's mouth fell open again. "Are they rich or something?" She asked when I drove into the garage and she saw all the expensive cars.

"Yeah," I said hesitantly and opened my door. I took her bags from the boot and locked the car.

"They're here." I heard Esme say upstairs. "Jasper, hold your breath or run out the back if you don't want to be here."

We walked into the bright living room. They were all here, expect from Renesmee, who was probably sleeping by now.

They all looked up at us when we entered.

"Everyone, this is Sophie." I said and put down the bags. "And Sophie this is, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward." I pointed at each person and they all said hi or hello or like Emmett just nodded. Sophie looked at all of them.

Jasper rose up and went outside. No one followed him; they just sat like they hadn't noticed.

Alice and Rosalie started to talk about the next big shopping trip and Edward had gone to his feet walked to my side.

He wrapped one of his hands around my waist. "Hello." He said and smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Hi. It's nice to meet you." She said and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." He told her.

His lips touched mine briefly and he disappeared back to the couch where he sat down next to Emmett.

Emmett – being his childish self – threw himself against Edward and hit him on the shoulder.

They started hitting each other playfully until they were both lying in the floor, laughing.

Rosalie laughed at them and Esme rolled her eyes.

She rose herself up from the couch and went to join us. "Hello Sophie. I'm Edward's mother, Esme." She said and shook Sophie's hand before placing it on my shoulder.

"Aren't you a little young to be his mom?" Sophie asked her.

Esme laughed at that. "Yeah probably, but I'm not his biological mother." She laughed.

By the couch Edward got free from Emmett's grip and sat on the stop of him, holding Emmett's hands tightly together to keep him from attacking again.

Esme shook her head and chuckled. "Okay girls. I actually had a question to you. Do you want to sleep inside or outside in a tent?" Esme asked.

Outside was definitely the best idea, cause then the rest of the family could do something in the house and not just stay in their room and pretending to sleep.

"It would be fun to sleep in a tent outside. Don't you think?" I asked Sophie.

She nodded fast, "Yeah, it could be great."

"Okay. I'll go down and get the tent, then." Esme said and walked down the stairs.

Alice had gone to her feet and was walking towards us. She stopped beside me and smiled at Sophie. "Hi, I'm Alice. Edward's sister. It's nice to meet you." She said.

Sophie smiled back at her. "Hi. It's nice to meet you too." She said.

"So, what are you two doing tomorrow?" Alice asked us.

I shrugged and looked at Sophie. "We haven't talked about that." I said and looked back at Alice, knowing what would come. "What do you have in mind, Alice?"

She laughed and clapped. "I thought about going to Olympia and do some shopping, what do you say about that?" she asked and crooked her eyebrows.

I looked at Sophie who smiled and nodded fast. I laughed to myself and turned to Alice. "Okay then, we are going with you." I told her.

She hugged me and ran back to Rosalie.

Esme got back with a black bag, two blue sleeping bags and two pillows. "Follow me girls." She said and walked towards the door. "Edward! Emmett!" She called.

They got up from the floor and followed us. They were acting like they were ten years old; but it was cute.

Edward came to my side and kissed my cheek once before running outside after Emmett.

Esme had found the perfect place, so Edward and Emmett started putting the tent up. It only took them about ten minutes to do what would have taken Sophie and me 40 minutes on a good day.

"I'll go get ready. So just make yourself at home." I said. Edward's smile got bigger.

"Okay, I'll get ready too. Where's the bathroom?" She asked.

I showed her and walked outside again where Edward was waiting for me.

"Do you think you can be in that tent all night?" He asked me and laughed. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed me to his chest.

I kissed his neck gently, then took his hand and started walking to the cottage. "No, I don't think I can be in that tent all night." I said a little late and leaned my head against his shoulder.

He stopped and swung me around so that I stood right in front of him. He stroked a hair away from my face and leaned down to kiss me.

"Renesmee wants to say goodnight to you. She just woke up again." He said when we pulled away.

We ran to the door and went inside.

I walked into Renesmee's room and found her awake, sitting up in her bed with her hands folded in her lab.

I went to sit next to her and lay my arms around her. "Goodnight sweetheart." I said.

She pulled away and looked into my eyes. "Goodnight momma." She said and laid her head back on the pillow.

I kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes and walked out her room and into Edward's arms.

I grunted. "What am I supposed to wear tonight? I don't want to wear any of the 'things' Alice bought for me." I said.

He laughed and smiled at me. "You can borrow one of my T-shirts, if you want?"

"I'd like that." I smiled.

He kissed me quickly before walking into our room and came back with a light blue T-shirt. "Sophie is in the tent, waiting for you. She has a lot of questions so you better prepare." He said and laughed.

I rose onto my toes to give him a kiss before I went to our bedroom.

I found a pair of sweatpants in the closet and put them on with Edward's T-shirt. Then I walked into Edward's arms and pressed myself closer to him.

"I'll be here – waiting – when she's asleep." He said in my ear. He kissed me shortly and followed me to the door.

I stretched up on my toes and gave him a quick kiss before I ran to the tent.

"Wow. Aren't you cold?" Sophie asked me when I reached her standing outside the tent.

"Not really." I said and laughed.

She laughed a bit too, probably noticing the awkward tension between us. "Why did you come from that direction?" she asked me and pointed into the trees that covered the cottage.

"Edward and I have a little cottage in there." I told her and went into the tent.

She followed me and sat down on her sleeping bag, looking at me. "They're all so sweet, and – wow – they look good." She said, very matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, they are. It was like they'd known me their whole life when I first met them." I told her. "And they're all amazing people.

"What's the blond boy's name? He just left." She said, not sounding bothered, just stating the fact.

"Oh, that's Jasper. I don't know what was with him, but he is really nice when you get to know him." I told her.

She nodded and then she put on her curious girl smile.

"So, how long have you and Edward been together, and when did you get married?" She asked me.

I laughed. "We'd been together for about two years, and it's a year and almost a month since we got married." I told her.

"That's not very long; my parents were together for like ten years before they got married." She said in a humoress voice and slid into her sleeping bag

I did the same, not wanting to put too much attention to my inhuman abilities.

Then she went back to her questions. "So, how does he kiss?" she asked me.

I laughed to myself, but only because I had never really done this kind of girly small-talk before. "It's like nothing in the world. I fainted in the beginning." I told her and laughed out loud.

She echoed in and said, "Is that good or bad?"

"That's very good." I said, still laughing.

"So Alice, she seems nice." Sophie said, her voice sparkling with excitement over tomorrows shopping trip.

"She is, but she's crazy." I told her and laughed again.

Sophie laughed too and said, "How old is she?" not that the answer would matter to her, Sophie had just always been very curious, wanting to know absolutely everything.

"She's nineteen just like us. She's just tiny." I said and wondered if Alice would be able to hear that.

I smiled. "Now we have talked enough about my family and me. How are you?" I asked her.

"Not very bad." She said and laughed quietly.

"What does that mean? Is it good or bad?" I asked her, my voice sounding half concerned, half humoress.

"I don't know. That it's mostly bad I guess." She said and looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Mostly bad? What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It's just that I brought an apartment – with some help from my dad – but his shop closed and we had no money, so I had to sell the apartment again and that seriously sucked." She said and laughed quietly. She lay her head down on her pillow and yawed again.

"I'm sorry about that." I said and lay down, my body turned against her.

"It's okay. I don't think I was ready to move out, anyway." She said and laughed. "I'm a pretty tired, can we sleep now?"

"Sure," I said and lay down on my back. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight"

I waited about an hour in the tent, just to be sure that she was sleeping. When I was I sat up and went slowly and quietly out the tent.

When out I ran back to the cottage and opened the door. "Edward?" I whispered. I knew he would hear if he was close enough. I looked around and listened, nothing else than Renesmee's breathing and her heartbeat.

I walked into Renesmee's room where I thought he would be, but he wasn't.

Renesmee lay with her arms out to each side with her hair wild around her face.

I walked out of her room again, not wanting to wake her. "Edward!" I whispered again, this time a little louder. "Where are you?"

I was just about to start worrying when he ran through the door.

I ran into his arms, burying my face in his chest. "Where were you?" I asked him.

He pulled away to look at my face. "Just outside." He told me and kissed my forehead.

I looked up at him with questioning eyes. "Why were you outside? You went hunting yesterday."

"I did, but that's not why I was out there." He told me. "The Denali clan is here, with Garrett, so we talked about a half mile away to keep him from Sophie."

"Why are they here?"

He laughed. "Why are you asking me so many questions?" He asked me. When I frowned he answered my question. "They're here because they think someone might know what they are. Garrett is trying out the vegetarian lifestyle but he relapsed and killed someone. He's sure someone saw him."

"Wait," I started. "Garrett is here, newly relapsed. Then Charlie…"

Edward interrupted me. "I promise you, nothing will happen to Charlie. We'll be watching Garrett all the time." He assured me.

He was about to kiss me when he shot back. "Bella, you need to get back to Sophie. Now!" He said fast.

We both ran out of the house. "What's going on?" I asked him in a low voice.

He stopped and turned against me. "Sophie is awake and she is wondering where you are." He told me.

He put his arms around me fast and kissed me. His lips soft against mine. He pulled away and stroked my cheek. "See you later." He said. He kissed my forehead fast and he disappeared into the main house.

I walked slowly to the tent and zipped the door open.

Inside Sophie sat up in her sleeping bag. She smiled at me when I got in and sat down too. "Where were you?" She asked me.

I lay down and exhaled. "I went to get some water." I just told her.

She nodded and yawed. "Can I have some too?" she asked me.

"Sure." I said and rose up. Unfortunately I couldn't just tell her no.

I opened the tent door again and walked out of the tent again. Would Alice have seen us go inside? Would Edward read her mind and see us coming?

Sophie followed me and closed after us. I needed to say something to her so they would hear us.

"So, do you sleep well out here?" I asked her in a loud voice I knew they would hear.

She laughed and looked at me. "Yeah, I sleep pretty well. What about you?" She asked.

"It's fine." I said and exhaled. The light in the house was on, but no one was in there.

As we entered the living room I heard a low growl. I looked against the stairs. It was dark up there, so fortunately it was only me who could see him. Garrett.

I walked into the kitchen and found a glass. "I have to go to the bathroom." I said. "You can just go back to the tent. I'll be there in no time."

"Okay." Sophie said.

I walked hastily into the living room and ran up the stairs to see Edward, Emmett, Kate and Garrett.

Edward and Emmett were holding him back in his arms and Kate stood in front of him, trying to calm him down.

"You need to be strong. You can resist it." Kate said while laying her hands on his chest and pushing him back.

He growled at her and tried to get his hands free. "She smells so good. How can you resist being with her?" Garrett said and looked at me.

"Come on, Garrett. You need to help us. Back off, or we would have to kill you." Emmett said and laughed. Kate looked at him with threatening eyes. "Okay then, we don't have to kill you."

Garrett tried to pull himself forward, but they were too strong. He growled again, this time louder.

"Bella?" I heard Sophie say downstairs.

I looked at Edward. He met my gaze and said, "Go. We can handle this. I'll see you in the morning." He promised me. I turned around and walked down the stairs again.

Sophie stood in front of the stairs, ready to go up. "What happened up there? I heard something, a growl or… I don't know." Sophie said when I stopped besides her.

"Oh, it was Alice's bird." I told her without thinking. Alice didn't have a bird. I started to walk against the door when I realized that birds didn't growl.

"Alice has a bird? Can I see it?" Sophie asked.

Great, now I needed to show her the bird that didn't exist.

"It just died. That's why it growled." I told her. I walked outside and closed the door after her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Sophie said.

While we walked to the tent I kept looking back, ready to protect her from Garrett every second. I opened the door to the tent and let her crawl inside before me.

When we were both in, and was lying in our sleeping bags, she looked at me. "How is it to have a daughter?" she asked me.

I smiled. "It's awesome" I told her.

"Really? It isn't weird somehow that she isn't your real daughter?"

I shook my head. "Not at all. On the contrary really. Keeps me from giving painful birth myself." I said and laughed.

She smiled. "It's crazy y'know. That we started out the same place and now we're in these totally different places." She said. "You're here with a husband and child. And I'm still at home, waiting to get enough money so I can go to college."

I patted her knee reassuringly. "You'll go to college." I told her and smiled.

"Thank you," she said and rested her head on her pillow. "Can we sleep again?"

"Sure,"

We smiled at each other before closing our eyes.

Again I planned on waiting an hour, but merely 20 minutes in, I heard a loud growl inside, followed by Edward shouting my name.

I hoped dearly that Sophie hadn't heard either, but she sat up at looked at me. "What the hell was that?" she asked.

"I'll go check it out." I told her and rose up. "Just stay here, okay?"

I walked out of the tent and as soon as I was outside, I ran. Until I found Edward and Emmett standing outside with Garrett between them.

Garrett was growling and trying to get free of their grips. Not succeeding.

Edward looked at me. "Sorry, he was just about to run." He told me and smiled apologetic.

I smiled back at him, and he lost focus for only a second, standing there looking at me, and Garrett broke free from them, and ran against the tent.

We all raced after him.

We found him standing still, looking at Sophie standing before him.

She had gone out of the tent, and walked straight into her darkest nightmare.

Edward and Emmett had to run in full speed to get him, even though they knew she was there.

They just grabbed him before he leaped for her. But he wasn't giving up the fight.

He was growling, and reaching for her. His red eyes staring at her like a lion looks on its pray.

Kate ran in front of her, shielding her from Garrett. "Back off. You know what will happen if you don't." she said and smiled at him, trying to make him relax.

It didn't work.

Edward looked at me. "Take her to the cottage and keep her there." He ordered me.

I ran to Sophie and grabbed her arm. "Come on," I told her and pulled her towards the cottage.

When we got inside and I had locked the door she collapsed on the floor.

She was just sitting there, catching her breath before she looked up at me. "What the hell just happened?" she asked, her voice breathless and scared.

"I have no idea." I just told her and sat down next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Okay? Is that some sort of trick question? I was just almost attacked by this weird red-eyed dude, and I have absolutely no idea why." She said. "Other than that I'm perfectly fine."

"I'm sorry. Stupid question." I said and pulled her up to sit in the couch.

She looked at me. "Who was that guy?" she asked me, and pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them.

"Garrett, he is… Rosalie and Jasper's dad. He has a mental condition, and he only visits once or twice a year." I lied. "I didn't know he was coming today. I'm so sorry."

"Their father? I understand why they were adopted then, that guy is crazy." She said.

I was about to answer her when the door to Renesmee's room opened and Renesmee stepped out.

"What's going on?" she asked and looked at me with tired eyes.

I rose up and went to kneel in front of her. "Garrett is here, but it's nothing to worry about." I told her and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry we woke you up, honey. Just go back to sleep."

She nodded and gave me a hug before walking back into her room.

When I returned to Sophie she was staring at me with a weird look on her face. "Is that Renesmee?" she asked me. "But the picture, she was like two years old in that?"

Dammit, this just kept getting better and better. Now I had to explain why Renesmee had suddenly grown very fast, or why Edward hadn't.

"She was three," I told her and expanding it to make it more realistic. We could not afford to put more attention to ourselves, after what had happened with Garrett. "She's five years old now."

"But then it's two years ago. You'd just met Edward then." She said and buried her face in her hands. "This is so weird."

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! "The picture was taken before her parents died." I told her, hoping more than anything that she would believe. "They died last year, about a month after we got married. And we got her a few weeks later."

She didn't response. She just looked lost somehow. "This is all very hard to process." She breathed. "Where can I sleep?"

"You can sleep on the couch, and I'll sleep on the floor." I told her and went to find a blanket for both of us, before lying down on the floor and waiting for her to sleep.

It took a while for her to sleep; she was just lying restlessly in the couch, tossing around from side to side.

The sun was starting to rise before she finally fell asleep.

I heard the door open very quietly and watched as Edward walked in, making no sound as he did.

I rose up and we both walked to our bedroom. "She's freaking. Renesmee woke up right after we came in here, and Sophie didn't know how to tackle that. And combined with the whole Garrett thing…" I said when we had closed the door.

Edward wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry, but maybe it would be better if she just went home? Things will keep getting weirder, and we will tell her lies after lies." He told me.

I nodded. "I know, I just don't know how to tell her. That will just point focus on us even more." I said and leaned my head against his chest.

He stroked my hair. "You'll figure it out." He told me reassuringly and leaned down to kiss me.

When we pulled away, I looked up at him. "Where is Garrett? Is it safe to take Sophie into the house?" I asked him quietly.

"He is up in my old room, Kate and Jasper is with him. They're making him relax, and are making sure he stays there until it's safe." He told me, and went to the closet to change his clothes.

When we both had, we quietly walked into Renesmee's room, got her dressed too, and then walked to the main house without waking Sophie.

When inside Renesmee ran into the kitchen to eat the food Alice had prepared for her.

Edward and I walked to the piano where he sat down and played my lullaby quietly.

While he played I could smell the different smells coming from the kitchen, making the house smell like a bakery.

Alice walked out of the kitchen and against us. "She'll be here in five." She told us and smiled.

"I know, she's awake now, talking to her mom." He said and sniffed the air. "Good idea about the food, Alice."

"Thanks." Alice said proudly and left again.

Edward laughed and placed his fingers on the keys once again, played the song he'd written for Renesmee this time. About half way through the song I heard the door open.

I looked up and saw Sophie.

She was walking towards us, her gaze locked on her hands, looking uncomfortable. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked when she reached me.

I stood up and walked with her outside. "What's up?" I asked her, like nothing had happened. Like I didn't know what was coming.

"What happened last night really freaked me out. Weird things just kept happening, and I can't explain any of them." She told me. "And then I thought that maybe I'm better off not knowing, and that's why I'm leaving now."

I was relived, but only because now I didn't have to nearly throw her out. "Look, I'm sorry about Garrett, I didn't know he would come." I said.

"I know, but I just can't stay here with everything going on around here." She told me and sent me a smile. "I'm sorry."

Then I noticed the packed bags on the porch. "You're leaving now?" I asked her.

"Yes, my Taxi will be here any minute." She told me. "I really am sorry that I'm leaving like this."

"It's okay. I'm sorry too." I told her and smiled a kind smile. I opened my arms to give her a hug.

She hugged me back briefly before grabbing her bags and walking inside without saying anything.

When she reached the front door Alice joined her. She looked from her to me and back again. "Are you ready to go?" she asked.

Sophie smiled. "I'm actually going home now. I – I'm homesick." Sophie just told her.

Alice smile faded and she took a step closer to Sophie to put her hand on Sophie's shoulder. "I'm sorry. It would have been nice if you stayed." Alice said and moved her hand. "But I'll see you another time, right?"

Alice's question was only to make Sophie happier, 'cause she knew just as well as I did, that we wouldn't see her again.

"Of course. See you." Sophie said and gave me a quick hug before walking out to the taxi.

I waved at her as she disappeared into the forest.


	5. 4 GOODBYE

Hey Guys...

So I'm super exited to post this story here, because I've been writing and editing this for the past 3 years, and I'm really proud of the way it became.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, only the storyline.<strong>

**4. GOODBYE**

Edward, Renesmee and I walked to the main house at noon and like any other day she ran into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Bella, you owe me a shopping trip!" Alice shouted at me when I sat down on the floor.

I laughed at her and smiled. "Can't you wait until _after_ we get back from vacation? We're leaving tonight you know." I told her.

"I know, I'm just stating the fact." She laughed.

"I know you are." I told her and put my arms around my legs. I leaned back against Edward who had sat down next to me.

Renesmee ran out of the kitchen and sat down between us. "We're going to see Grandpa, right?" She asked us.

Edward laughed and smiled at her. "Of course, but if we're going to see Charlie, we need to hunt first." He told her and placed his hands around Renesmee's arms. He pulled her up into his arms as he stood up. "Because we can't bring _this_ little half-vampire to Charlie before we've hunted."

She kissed his cheek and laughed with him as he swung her over his shoulder and ran out the back door.

I followed the sounds of their laughter into the trees. I jumped across the river and when I reached them they were both laying in the grass, laughing loudly.

"Don't you ever grow up?" I asked them, laughing too.

They looked up at me and laughed again.

"We can't technically 'grow up', you know." Edward told me. He laughed again and jumped to stand beside me, with his arm around my waist.

Renesmee rose up too and walked towards us. Her smile faded, as she got closer to us. "Do you think Jacob is going to follow us tomorrow?" she asked us.

This was the first time she had talked about Jacob, since that day.

I walked to her, kneeling so I could look her in the eye. "I don't know sweetheart. But we're just going be very careful and we will protect you, I promise." I told her. I put my arms around her and hugged her closely.

"If we're going to make it to Charlie's before we have to leave again, we have to hurry." Edward told us. He took Renesmee's hand and together they ran into the trees.

I caught the scent of a mountain lion and raced after it. When I saw it, my vampire instincts took over.

I jumped quick and strong and landed on its back. It jumped up and turned around in the air, landing on its side.

I felt its nails against my skin, but I didn't stop. I leaned down to its neck and bit through the skin.

When I tasted the sweet blood, my whole body relaxed. I felt the dry ache in my throat fade away, while I emptied the lion for blood.

When I was done I realized that Edward and Renesmee were looking at me.

"What?" I asked and dried my mouth with my hand, and avoided looking down at myself.

"You should look at yourself." Edward told me.

I looked down, even though I knew what I would see.

My T-shirt was almost cut I halves; my pants had several cuts down my legs, not to talk about the mud and the blood that nicely spotted my whole body.

"Shoot." I said to myself.

Edward and Renesmee both laughed at me. Then Renesmee took Edward's hand, and looked into his eyes.

"Well, your mom has to change her clothes, and we have to pack the car. And then we can go." Edward told her.

She smiled widely and ran impatiently into the trees.

Edward smiled at me and reached for my hand. I took it and we ran after her.

When we reached the cottage she was already inside, grabbing her luggage.

Edward smiled. "She can't wait to see him." He told me, and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "You go find some clothes for yourself and we'll pack the car."

I walked into out closet and found some light jeans and a blue T-shirt.

When I joined them Renesmee was jumping around in the living room, waiting for us. "Hurry up!" She called after us.

We both laughed and ran after her. When we hit the back porch we slowed down and walked inside.

They were all there, including the Denali's, talking about how to handle the rumors.

Renesmee ran into Esme's arms and hugged her closely. "I'm really glad you let us borrow your island. I'm so excited." She squealed.

Esme laughed. "Of course, honey," She said and kissed Renesmee's cheek. "Have a great time there."

Renesmee smiled. "We will." She said and went to Rosalie, and gave her a hug as well.

We said goodbye to everyone before walking to the car, and waving s we drove down the road.

Renesmee seemed so restless. Seeing Charlie meant a lot to her, but the fact that we were going to Rio afterwards made her ecstatic.

"It's going to be nice on the island, how is it there?" Renesmee asked us.

"It's unbelievable, it's so beautiful, and – it's perfect." I told her.

"I'm so happy we're going. It's going to be so much fun." Renesmee said and leaned forward against me. She stroked my cheek and smiled.

I smiled back at her and looked at Charlie's house, now in front of us.

Charlie was standing in the door, waving at us as we got out of the car.

Renesmee ran to him and gave him a big hug. "Hi grandpa, it's good to see you." She said and smiled widely at him.

He smiled back. "It's good to see you too, kiddo. I've missed you." He told her and ruffled her hair.

Renesmee ran into the house both slower and less graceful than she would have, but she knew not to act to susceptibly around Charlie.

Charlie turned to me. "Hey Bells," he said and gave me a quick hug, avoiding the awkwardness of a longer hug.

"How are you, dad?" I asked him, as he shook Edward's hand and let us into the house.

"I've been fine, just dealing with some things at work." He told me and sighted.

"What kind of things?" My voice was worried.

He smiled at me. "Nothing to worry about, Hun." He first told me, but when I sent him an insistent look, he continued. "We're just dealing with a thief we can't seem to find. He's been rubbing some stores in town, and he's armed so we're afraid he's going to hurt someone."

"That really doesn't make me any less worried, dad." I said and sent him a smile. "Just promise me you'll be careful."

"Always am."

The visit at Charlie's was much shorter that Renesmee had wanted, but she left without argument because she didn't want to miss the flight.

We said goodbye to Charlie, and Renesmee waved at him until he was out of our sight.

Renesmee then returned to being restless and kept asking us questions until we got to the airport where she suddenly stopped, midsentence.

"Wow, that's a big building. Is that the airport?" Renesmee asked us when we turned off the road.

"It is." Edward told her.

When we were out Renesmee took the bag I handed her and put in on her back. "I'm so excited." She said and jumped up and down so her bag went flying.

Edward and I both laughed. She had told us a thousand times on our way here.

We walked to the 'Check-in' and dropped off our luggage, and then sat down at a table to wait, and to get Renesmee something to eat.

"How long do we have to wait?" She asked us when she had finished eating the fries Edward had gotten for her.

"I don't know exactly, about half an hour." Edward told her.

She nodded thoughtfully. "I thought that bib-thing was funny. Didn't you think so, too?" she asked us.

"Yeah, it really was." I told her and stroked a hair back behind her ear.

"Can we take a walk?" She asked us.

We did, and she walked between us holding both of our hands. We walked onto one of the stores and looked around.

"This is so cute." She said and held up a white teddy bear with a big red heart in its hands.

Edward reached into his pocket and handed her some money to buy the bear for.

She squealed and gave him a big hug before running to the cashier. "– to Rio de Janeiro with my parents." We heard her tell the woman.

"That sounds very nice." The woman told her and looked at us when we walked up behind Renesmee and put a hand on her shoulders. "These are your parents?"

"Yeah, she's our madcap." Edward told the woman and laughed.

"I'm not a madcap." Renesmee protested. She took the teddy bear in her arms and waved to the woman as we left.

We looked at the big screen. Our flight was not boarding yet, so we kept walking, Renesmee between us again.

Suddenly she tensed. She stopped and pulled us back to stop us as well.

Edward growled low in his throat. "What the hell is he doing here?" he hissed.

I looked up and saw the reason for their behavior, and saw Jacob.

Jacob, standing in the middle of the crowd, towering over everyone, standing very still with his arms crossed across his chest.

We stood still and let him come to us.

He walked hesitantly towards us. When he was about five feet from us, he stopped. "I'm sorry," he just said.

Edward put himself in secure position before Renesmee and me, but I knew that Jacob wasn't going to do anything. Right now he was the kind kid who was also my best friend, no the dangerous werewolf with uncontrollable feelings.

"You should be," Edward said, looking straight into Jacob's eyes, his face hard and angry.

Jacob stepped forward and looked at Renesmee. He closed his eyes and sighted. Then he looked back at Edward. "I know you won't forgive me, so I just came to tell you that I'm leaving," he said and let his shoulders drop, looking more relaxed and not dangerous. "I'm leaving and I'm never coming back. So you don't have to worry about me anymore."

I stepped forward, past Edward. "You don't need to do that, Jake." I said, suddenly feeling very emotional about the guy who had tried to kill us just a few days ago.

He looked sad. "Yes I do."

I walked even closer to him, but he backed away.

And in that second he looked like the lost little boy I had seen after he had changed into a werewolf.

I reached out for his hand. "I don't want you to go," I told him, and even though I could hear Edward say my name behind me, I took a step closer to Jacob again. "I don't want to lose you."

Jacob pulled back again. "I tried to kill you, Bella. I have to stay away from you!" he yelled.

"That was the other part of you. The real you could never hurt anyone you care about."

It doesn't matter; the other part of me is who I am." He said, sounding like that little boy.

"Not the only thing you are," I told him, my voice soothing. "The real you is sweet, kind, funny, and my best friend."

He looked like he hesitated for a second, but only that, then he backed away again. "Don't come any closer, Bella. I'm leaving now." He said and for just a second he was there, and then he was gone.

Edward walked up to me and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry," he told me and gave me a quick kiss. "The plane is boarding."

Renesmee gave me a hug as well and grabbed my hand. Then we walked to the gate and got on the plane.

When landed in Houston Edward had to carry Renesmee out of the plane.

We'd only been in the air for a little more than an hour and she was already sleeping.

We had about an hour before the next plane took off so we sat down at a table and waited.

After only a little while Renesmee got bored and we went for a walk.

After some time the boarding stared and we took off for Rio de Janeiro and Isle Esme.

Renesmee was talking to the stewardess in the beginning but fell asleep. She snored quietly against Edward's arm.

Edward had his other arm around me and I was resting against his shoulder.

I reached out for Renesmee's hand and hold it so I could see what she was dreaming about.

She was sitting on a beach in a white dress. The waves gently hitting the sand, making her feet wet. She was looking out over the ocean at the dolphins jumping over the water.

She looked over her shoulder and there, behind her, were Edward and I sitting.

Edward had his arm around me and we were both smiling at her.

She looked out over the ocean again and suddenly I felt something on my forehead.

I freed Renesmee's hand and opened my eyes to see Edward's face before mine. I put my hands on each side of his face and pulled his face down to mine.

Our lips touched and he kissed me gently and soft for a minute, until I put my hands into his hair and kissed him deeper.

He pulled away and laughed. "Be responsible, love." he laughed.

I grimaced playfully and kissed him again – without as much tension.

Too many too long hours later we were sitting in a taxi in Rio, on our way to the docks.

Renesmee was speaking Portuguese to the driver and laughed.

He stopped on the side of the road and Edward paid him his money while Renesmee said goodbye.

We got our suitcases and started walking down the docks in the bright moonlight.

"Which one is it?" Renesmee asked. She was jumping up and down, laughing.

"That one," Edward told her and pointed at the white yacht we had used the last time we were here.

She ran to it and jumped onto the deck.

Edward and I hurried after her and put the suitcases on the deck.

Edward got the boat ready to leave the dock and we raced out on the open ocean.

Behind the horizon I could see the sun slowly rising. I could see the red light filling the sky and giving everything a red light.

"This is so cool." Renesmee shouted over the roar of the engine. She walked to Edward. "Can I try?"

He laughed and smiled. "Of course," He told her and moved side for her to take the wheel.

He taught her some things about the boat and how to steer it, and she listened intensively to everything he said.

When I found the island I called Renesmee and pointed. The closer we got to the island, the bigger her smile got.

When Edward stopped the engine he jumped off the deck with the suitcases and Renesmee and I followed.

I looked around and found everything much more beautiful than the last time I laid eyes on it.

We started to walk into the little jungle and Renesmee was running after a little monkey, running for it's life.

She caught it and to both the monkey's and my surprise she started to ruffle it. "Hello, I'm Renesmee and you're Mr. Monkey." She told it and laughed. Then she sprinted to the house before us.

When we reached her Edward opened the door and before Renesmee ran inside she put the monkey down and let it run into the trees.

"Did the cleaning crew buy a new head frame?" I asked Edward and laughed.

He laughed as well. "Yes, I made them fix it." He told me and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

Before we were even inside the house Renesmee called, "I want the blue room!" and when we reached her she was jumping in the bed so all the pillows flew around. She looked at us with a wide smile on her face. "The other bed isn't as jumpy. I have tried it."

I shot a glance into the white room and saw the bed with crumbled bedspreads and pillows on the floor. I laughed.

While Edward unpacked I went into the kitchen and started making pancakes for Renesmee.

When she smelled them, the jumping instantly stopped and she came running out of her room.

I gave her the first pancake and she smiled at me before starting to eat it.

I felt arms around my waist and turned around to see Edward smiling at me. "Pancakes?" I asked him.

He smiled. "Nah, I think I'll have to do without." He said and leaned down to kiss me.

"Hey. Someone is eating here." Our daughter said and we both pulled away to look at her. She smiled and went back to her food.

When she finished her pancakes and we went for a walk.

We didn't walk very long because when Renesmee set her feet in the sand she didn't want to go any further.

So we went inside again and changed to swimming suits.

I helped Renesmee into her red suit that looked amazing with her bronze hair.

She ran outside where Edward was waiting for her.

I looked after them as they ran into the waves and threw themselves into the water.

I changed into the blue bikini my mom had given me when I still lived in Phoenix. I put my hair in a ponytail and walked outside.

Renesmee was sitting in the sand by the edge of the water and was looking at a stone. Her hair was wet and straight, and was so long it was lying in the sand.

"Momma, look." She said and handed me the stone. It was gray with blue spots on it.

"It's beautiful." I told her. I looked out at the sea and noticed something very far out.

Edward.

He shook his hair and disappeared under the water again. In less than a half-minute after he was walking on the sandy bottom with a big smile.

"Daddy thinks he's a shark." Renesmee said and laughed. "The last person in the water is a slow vampire." she said. She shot up and ran into the water.

Edward got off his feet and followed her into the water.

I just walked. My feet touched the water and I took a second to feel the hot sand and the warm water.

Renesmee and Edward were laughing and playing in the water, waiting for me to get in.

"Come on momma!" Renesmee called and splashed water at me.

I got into the water and kissed Renesmee's cheek before diving into the water, swimming further out. I opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful fish. They were all colors and swam away fast when they saw us. Edward swam up behind me grabbed my hand, and we swam deeper into the water.

There were colored corals and colored fish and it all looked so happy and alive.

Renesmee raced up behind us and stopped next to us. She waved and followed a fish in its try to get away from us. She followed it down to the bottom where it disappeared in the corals. She swam to the surface of the water and took a few breaths.

I pulled Edward up with me.

"It's so beautiful down there. So colorful," Renesmee said. She took a deep breath and got under the water again.

Edward kissed me lightly before we followed her.

We swam around all day and when Renesmee was sitting in the kitchen in the evening, she couldn't keep her eyes open. She was hungry so she ate her food quickly and went to bed.

"Goodnight sweetie." I said and kissed her forehead. She nodded sleepily and closed her eyes.

Edward told her goodnight too and then she was asleep.

"She likes being here. She thinks it's great." Edward said when we were sitting on the beach later that night. He had his arm around me and I was leaning against his shoulder.

"It _is_ great here." I told him and laughed. He didn't laugh with me so I looked up at him.

I looked up at him. "Do you ever regret it?"

His eyes changed. "What are you talking about? Do I regret what?" he asked me, taking my hand.

"Regret getting married to me, getting Renesmee and turning me?"

"Don't ever think that," he said, placing his hands on both sides of my face. "I do not regret anything about our life together."

I nodded and leaned my head into his hand. "I know," I told him. "I guess it's just hard to understand why you chose to be with me, even with all the odds against us."

He laughed. "If anything, you should be the one regretting being with me," he told me. "You could have had a normal life. You could have gone to college, married Jacob."

I removed his hands from my face. "Don't _you_ ever think or say that."

He tilted his head. "I saw how you looked at him today, in the airport. You still love him."

"He's my best friend, of course I love him. But not for more than a best friend." I told him and looked deeply into his eyes. "I love you, more than anything. And I do not regret one thing."

He was about to say something, but he was interrupted by a scream.

"Momma! Daddy!" I heard Renesmee scream from inside the house.

Without thinking, Edward and I shot up and hurried to her room.

She was lying in the big bed, her hair spread wildly out around her face. Her breath was ragged and her eyes open.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked her when her eyes had focused on me.

She looked scared "I had a nightmare. It seemed so real. Like it was happening, right in front of me," she said in a shaky voice. She sat up and pressed herself into my arms. Her heart was pounding.

I stroked a wet hair away from her forehead. "It was only a dream. You can go back to sleep again. I'll be sitting right here." I told her and lay her gently down again.

She closed her eyes, but opened them again, looking at me with a frightened look on her face.

It took some time for her to feel safe enough to close her eyes and sleep, but she finally got tired enough and fell asleep.

"How bad was it?" I asked Edward who was lying next to her in the bed. My voice was glum and he heard that.

"It was hard, violent," He told me and gently put his hand above Renesmee's hand in mine. "At first she's sitting on the beach and then suddenly we're there too. We smile at her, but our faces change and we start to look scared. She looks over her shoulder and sees… Jacob. He's part human and part wolf and looks very dangerous. She tries to make him stop but he phases to all wolf and kill us," he told me.

She had been dreaming that a lot since that day with Jacob, but I had thought hi apology would change that.

After a while she started to toss around again. Another nightmare.

Edward shook her gently and she shot up, looking frightened.

"Why do I still dream about him like this? He apologized to us." She cried and put her arms around me.

I looked at the clock next to her bed. "It's okay, sweetie. It's six thirty. You don't have to sleep more." I told her and stroked her hair.

She nodded slowly. "I'm gonna take a shower." She said and rose up from the bed.

When she took her second step she ran to the bathroom as fast as she could. She didn't get there before she threw up.

Both Edward and I ran to her.

I took her into the bathroom and helped her bathe while Edward cleaned the floor.

When she was in her clothes, her wet hair in a towel, she walked back to the bed.

Edward sat down next to her. "We can move you to the couch so you can watch a movie. If you want?" he asked her.

She looked at him and looked unbelievably tired. "What movies do you have?" She asked in a voice as low as a whisper.

"Everyone you can think of." I told her and smiled.

She nodded weakly so Edward lifted her into his arms with the quilt still over her and took her to the TV room.

I brought her pillow and put it under her head when Edward put her down.

He put on the movie she asked for and sat down next to me. He put his arm around me and silent whispered my name in my ear.

_Bella Cullen, Bella Cullen, Bella Cullen._

Our daughter fell asleep by the end of the movie so we turned it off and let her sleep.

Edward had pulled his phone up from his pocket and was dialing Carlisle's number. He walked into the kitchen.

I listened to their conversation.

"Is it possible? I mean we can't get sick, do you think she can?" Edward asked in a worried voice after he had told Carlisle what happened.

_I know as much about her as you do. Just because I'm the oldest it doesn't mean I'm the wisest. I'm sorry, but I don't. Maybe it's just the flu. So you don't need to worry. She's fine. _I heard Carlisle say in his old worn off English accent.

Edward hesitated. "I know Carlisle. I'm sorry. I'm just scared that something is really wrong with her." He said, sounding sad.

_Don't apologize, son. You have nothing to apologize for. You're just worried about her and there's nothing wrong with that._ Carlisle told him.

Edward laughed a low-hearted laugh. "Do you think it has something to do with Jacob? I mean the Imprint? She dreams about him, nightmares. "Do you think her pain and sickness is the result of the imprint breaking?"

I heard Carlisle hesitate. _I don't know, Edward. I don't even know if it's possible. We only know what the stories says, not if it's true._

Edward didn't say anything.

_Don't worry, son. Everything will be all right._ Carlisle said.

"I hope you're right." Edward said. "I'll call you when I know more about her condition."

_Okay. Talk to you later._

"Yeah."

Before Edward had put the phone in his pocket I was out in the kitchen. "What happens when an imprint breaks?" I asked him, my voice quick and breathless.

He looked down at me, his eyes filled with sorrow, then he spoke. "Both parts of it will suffer and the human will die."


	6. 5 INTERRUPTION

Hey Guys...

So I'm super exited to post this story here, because I've been writing and editing this for the past 3 years, and I'm really proud of the way it became.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, only the storyline.<strong>

**5. INTERRUPTION**

I gasped. "But she's not only human, she's vampire too." I said. "Are you sure that's what happening?"

He sighted and walked closer to me. "It's what the stories says will happen, but no, we're not sure." He told me. "You don't need to worry about this. We'll find a way to save her no matter what is wrong with her." He said, placing his hands on my shoulders.

In the TV room Renesmee turned around in the couch and snored loudly. I looked at her peaceful face and thought that I maybe could lose it.

I pulled away from Edward and walked into the room, sitting down next to her.

Her long bronze hair and her skin shimmered in the sunlight.

I stroked my hand along her cheekbone and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

She opened her eyes and looked up at me. "I heard what you were talking about. Do you think the imprint is breaking?" She said and coughed.

"Oh sweetie. We didn't want you to hear that. I'm sorry." I told her and helped her to sit.

"Momma, it's okay. And I'm not going to die. I'll be strong, just like you were when you were pregnant with me. Everyone thought you would die, but you didn't, because you really wanted me. And I really want you, so I have to be strong." She said and smiled at me.

"You're right. You can survive, you just have to believe it and be strong." I said and pulled her into a hug.

She coughed. "I think I'll go back to sleep again. I'm so tired."

"Of course honey." I said and kissed her forehead.

She closed her eyes and turned her head in the pillows.

I sat there, watching her, until her breathing was even, and I knew that she was asleep.

I walked back out to Edward who was watching us from the kitchen. "How is she?" I asked him and put my arms around him.

"Not well. She's worse than she shows us." He told me. He kissed the top of my head and pressed me closer to him.

"I hope she's going to be fine. I don't know how to live the rest of my immortal life if she's not here." I said.

"I know what you mean." He said and tried to smile, but the emotion wasn't really there.

I softly stroked his cheek and pulled his face down to mine. Our lips met and his finger drew circles on the back of my neck, making me shiver.

A cry from the TV room interrupted us and we both pulled away. We ran to the couch.

She was lying with her hands over her chest and her face was twisted in pain.

"What's wrong, honey? Does it hurt?" I asked her and sat down next to her, stroking her forehead.

"My heart." She stammered in a week voice. Her face relaxed a bit, and she closed her eyes.

I looked back at Edward who had his phone in his hand and was calling someone – probably Carlisle.

But it wasn't Carlisle who answered. It was someone else entirely.

"Hello,"

"Hey Billy, it's Edward Cullen." Edward said, walking back into the kitchen.

_Oh, hello Edward. What can I do for you? _I heard Billy's resonate voice say, sounding surprised.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you wanted to tell me something about werewolves." Edward said.

_Werewolves? What do you want to know?_

"Something about imprints," Edward said and looked at Renesmee who was still in the couch.

_Oh. Well, what do you want to know about them? _

"Well, I was just thinking if an Imprint could break?" Edward asked. He tried not to sound like something was wrong.

_As far as I know, it has never happened before. Why are you asking this exact question? _Billy asked, suddenly sounding worried.

I looked at Edward while he thought about it. Only a second had passed, but it felt like ages.

"I just thought about Renesmee and Jacob," He said and leaned against the kitchen table.

_Of course you did, but you didn't think that much about Jacob did you? _Billy asked in a harsh tone.

"I actually did, but I did think more about Renesmee," Edward said. "I'm sorry about Jacob."

_Me too, but there was nothing any of us could have done. _Billy said sadly. _That's what you're thinking about, right? You think their imprint is breaking._

Edward hesitated. "I don't know anything. That's why I called you. To see if you know anything I don't." he said.

_I'm sorry we don't know enough, we've never been in a situation like this before. I'm sorry, but we don't know anything you don't."_

Edward sighted. "I'm sorry too. Thanks for your time, Billy." He said.

_You're welcome. Goodbye._

"Goodbye."

We sat by the couch the whole day and the whole night – just waiting for the morning to come.

She had been quiet through the whole night, but not as quiet as she used too. She had been tossing a bit, but not wild or scared tosses, just normal ones.

She had slept all the time and didn't even wake up once.

I looked at Edward. "I'll take a shower." I said and rose up. I walked to the bathroom and turned on the water.

When I was done I walked out the shower and grabbed a towel. I dried my hair and wrapped the towel around me.

I was on my way to put my clothes on when I heard Edward's frustrated voice in the living room.

"Is he alright? He is still alive, right?" he asked.

I quickly put on some jeans and a T-shirt before I went to the living room.

Edward was sitting in the couch with his cell pressed hard against his ear and his eyes were filled with anger. "She's here now."

He handed me the phone and mouthed "Carlisle".

I took it and took a deep breath before I spoke. "Hi Carlisle. What's going on? What happened?" I asked him. I looked at Edward as he walked into the blue room.

"Bella, your father is in the hospital. He was admitted yesterday evening with a gunshot wound in his stomach. Don't worry; the doctor got it under control." Carlisle said.

I couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't think. "What?" I whispered in a broken voice.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I shouldn't have said it like that." Carlisle said in a careful voice.

"It's okay. I'm just… I don't know… scared. He will be alright, right?" I asked.

Carlisle exhaled. "It's hard to say right now. I'm not allowed to see him, so I can't say." He told me. "I have to get to work. I'll talk to you when you get back home." Then he hung up.

I almost fell down to the floor. I leaned against the couch and wrapped my arms around my knees.

I felt a hand strike my face and looked up.

Edward was kneeling in front of me with a wary look on his face. "I'm so sorry, love." He said.

I nodded. "What am I supposed to do?"

He didn't say anything he just held me in his arms, giving me time to let it all sink in.

"I should probably call the airport and book our flight home." He whispered. He pulled away from me and found his phone on the floor where I had left it.

He called the airport and talked in his perfect Portuguese.

I started to pack our things in the suitcases.

When Edward finished the calls he helped me pack, and when we were done we woke up Renesmee.

"Why do we have to go home now?" she asked us.

Edward threw the quilt and the pillow back into her bed and grabbed the suitcases. "Because you're sick and because Grandpa Charlie is in the hospital." He explained when we walked out the door.

She gasped quietly. "He's in the hospital? What happened?" she asked me.

"He was shot." Edward just told her and walked down to the dock where we threw the suitcases onto the boat.

We got onboard and raced into the sunrise.

We had a little problem when we looked for a Taxi on the dock in Rio, because the sun was up.

Both Edward and I had put our hoods on, but we were still scared that the sun would hit us.

In the shadow of a big wall we got into a cap and drove to the airport.

The flight was long – endless. But when the time came we landed in Houston and got on the flight to Port Angeles.

We landed in Port Angeles and I ran to get the car and Edward the suitcases.

The same second I stopped the car in front of him he threw the suitcases into the trunk and jumped into the driver's seat – he was a much better driver and drove faster than I did.

He had called Carlisle from the flight and we should meet them at the Port Angeles hospital.

Edward stopped the car in front of the hospital and we all got out.

Renesmee had changed her clothes on the plane and was now wearing a pair of white jeans, a green T-shirt, and her black jacket above.

She walked between us with her hands in ours.

Carlisle's Mercedes and Alice's Porsche was parked next to each other in the lot.

Alice walked out the door and put her arms around me. When she pulled away she smiled kindly at me and lifted Renesmee into her arms.

Edward put his arm around my waist and we walked to the desk.

"Hello, I'm Bella Cullen and I'd like to see my father. Charlie Swan." I told the woman by the desk.

She looked up from the computer before her and smiled. "Charlie Swan is in ward sixteen. Just down the hall to the left. The number is on the door." She told me and answered the ringing phone.

I turned around and looked at my family. Esme had spread out her arms and pulled me into a warm hug. Carlisle squeezed my shoulder and Emmett and Jasper smiled kindly at me, even Rosalie smiled at me.

Edward pressed me closer to him and we walked down the hall. He turned left as instructed and found ward number sixteen.

He opened the door.

The room was light, the sun streaming in the big windows. In the middle of the room was a bed with a white pillow, white quilt and a white familiar face.

Charlie was wearing some of that hospital clothes and lay with his arms on top of the quilt, close to his body.

"Oh, dad," I whispered and went to sit in the chair next to him. I took his hand carefully and held it between mine.

It was cold, even for a humans and his scent was not as alive as it used to. His cheeks weren't flushed and the veins in his neck not as visible.

Edward kissed the top of my head and walked out the room again. He joined the others in the waiting room.

I listened to their voices.

"How does she feel?" I heard Rosalie ask, surprised to hear her speaking first.

"How does she feel? How do you think Rosalie? She's sad, and frustrated. What would you feel if it was you?" I heard Edward snap.

"Don't snap at me. It's not _my_ fault Charlie's in here." Rosalie hissed. I heard her growl quietly under her breath.

"No, it's not Rosalie. 'Cause nothing's your fault, is it? You're too busy thinking about yourself to ever to anything wrong." He snapped.

"Edward," I heard Emmett say quietly.

"Edward, relax. It's not your fault either. Sit down." I heard Carlisle's voice say calmingly.

"I can't handle to see her sad – to see that hopeless look on her face. I can't handle to see her like that." Edward said in a sad voice.

I pictured it.

Edward standing against the wall and Carlisle walking against him, putting a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"I know, but you can't keep her from being hurt." He said.

"Amen." Emmett murmured, as always trying to lighten the mood.

"I know. I just wish I could. It makes me feel so empty, like I can't help her." Edward almost cried.

"You can't always make her feel better, sometimes she has to do it on her own."

"I know." Edward said in a more normal voice. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, son." Carlisle said.

I heard footsteps in the hallway and someone open the door.


	7. 6 A DYING THOUGHT

Hey Guys...

So I'm super exited to post this story here, because I've been writing and editing this for the past 3 years, and I'm really proud of the way it became.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, only the storyline.<strong>

**6. A DYING THOUGHT**

I looked towards the door and saw Edward walking in and closing it again. He smiled wary at me when he turned against me.

I let go of Charlie's hand and hurled myself into his arms. "Thank you." I whispered against his chest.

"For what?" he asked me.

"For what you said out there." I whispered.

"I get crazy when I see you like this. When you walk around like a zombie, your eyes distant. I don't want you to be that way. I want to see the sparkle in your eyes when you look at me and the huge grin on your face. That's what keeps me sane – you're what keep me sane." He smiled and held my face between his hands. He bended his head down to mine and our lips touched.

It was not the kind of kiss that I wanted to distract me, just a peck, just a fast touch.

"Thanks." I whispered.

I pulled away and took his hand, walking slowly against Charlie. "Can you smell how different he smells?" I asked him and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"His blood is weak." He told me and sat down on the floor next to me.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. His heartbeat is slower as well." I said. I took my father's hand in mine and leaned down to kiss it.

I heard the door open again and nurse and Carlisle entered the room.

Carlisle smiled warmly at me as he walked to the machines. He looked at all the screens and walked back to Edward and me.

The nurse checked all the needles in Charlie's arms and left the room after sending me a smile.

"He seems to be all right. His heart rate is low, but it's understandable in his condition." Carlisle told me.

"He's going to be alright, right?" I asked him and looked up at his young face.

"It's hard to say now, the odds are the same. But we all hope for the best." He said and patted my shoulder. "I told the nurse to keep you updated on his situation."

"Thank you Carlisle." I whispered.

He just smiled at me and left the room.

"They're going home and will take Renesmee with them. It's best for her." Edward told me when the room turned silent.

I rose up from my chair and looked at him. "We should say goodbye." I said and took his hand.

Alice put her arms around me as soon as I was out of the room. She smiled kindly at me before taking Jasper's hand.

Esme gave me a hug as well and Carlisle gave my shoulder a light squeeze.

"We're here for you." Esme said.

Renesmee ran into my arms and hugged me closely. "Say 'Hi' to grandpa from me when he wakes up." She said. She pulled away and reached out for Edward.

He took her in his arms and hugged her. He kissed her forehead before he sat her down again.

She smiled at me before turning around and running after the others.

We walked out on the little porch and waved after them as they disappeared behind the trees.

Edward took my hand and led me inside again, his hand feeling warm against mine.

"Thanks for staying here." I whispered.

"Of course, I would never leave you when you need me." He said and pressed his lips to my forehead.

We pulled away and walked back to Charlie.

Only a second later the nurse walked in. "Excuse me Mrs.? Your father's heartbeat is going down." The nurse said.

I focused on her. "Thank you." I said and went to the chair next to Charlie's bed. I took his hand and held it between my own. I leaned my forehead down to touch them and rested it there.

I heard the door behind me open and close. I didn't need do look to know that Edward had left.

I let go of Charlie's hands and rested my head on his chest – just above the heart. I listened to his heartbeat.

I just lay there until I heard Edward come back in again.

"How is he?" he asked.

"Awfully quiet," I told him and sat back up, still holding Charlie's hand.

He took a few steps and stopped in front of me to stroke a hair away from my face. "How do you feel? Do you need anything?" he asked me.

I just shook my head quietly. "I'm all right." I just told him.

Edward sat down on the floor next to me. He quietly hummed my lullaby.

We sat there for a long time without talking; we just listened to Charlie's heartbeat and his uneven breath.

It was just after midnight when the nurse came into the room again. She checked the needles in Charlie's arm and took a look on the screens.

I slowly felt the tears run down my cheeks and I reached up to wipe them off, but warm fingers beat me there. I turned to the side and looked into Edward's eyes.

"How is he?" I asked her when she was on her way out.

She stopped and turned around to look at me. "Not good, but we're doing everything we can." She told me and left.

I stared at Charlie, remembering childhood memories of him, the summers in Forks with him and me alone, these past years living with him.

Edward touched my face. "I'll be right back," He said and kissed my forehead before walking out of the room.

I exhaled when the door closed and looked at Charlie again. His chest was rising and lowering, very slowly.

I listened to his heart. It missed a beat once in a while, but it became more often as the seconds past.

His heartbeat was almost the half the normal now. I did not know what would happen, but I knew what I had to do.

I took a deep breath and started the story he had avoided from the very beginning. "Dad, I know you don't want to hear this, but I have to tell you. I feel like that's the least I can do, make you understand. I want to tell you the whole story, not just my story, also Renesmee's, Edward's, and the whole family's.

"When I first moved here I didn't know that such 'humans' existed, it was first when I heard a story Jacob told me, that I even considered it could be true. So of course I talked to Edward about it, and he confirmed my thoughts about him. That he is a vampire, that his whole family is vampires, real blood-drinking vampires. But they're what they call vegetarians, which mean that they survive on the blood of animals.

"I bet you remember when I ran off to Phoenix, and never told you the real story. The real story is, that the evening I went out playing baseball with Edward's family, the game was interrupted by three non-vegetarian vampires, James, Laurent and Victoria. James noticed my human scent, and because Edward defended me and threatened him, he started chasing me. Jasper and Alice took me to Phoenix and stayed with me there, while the others hunted James. James made a trap for me and caught me. Edward saved me and caught James." I told him and looked over my shoulder to be sure no one was listening, then I continued. "The reason he left a few months after that was that he didn't want to hurt me. I noticed that in moments of fright I could see him in my head. So I jumped off the cliff. Alice has an ability to see the future and saw me jump, but she didn't see me land, and was afraid that I had died. She told Rosalie this and Rosalie told Edward. He went to Italy to some of 'his worlds' oldest vampires, and asked them to kill him. Alice saw this and we went after him. That's why we were in such hurry and I didn't get to speak to you. We hurried to the airport and flew all the way to Italy, and we arrived just in time and got him home with us."

Charlie was still, his breath and heart rate so slow.

I hurried, not knowing how much time I had left. "You might remember when all those people were killed before my graduation; it was some newborn vampires. Victoria had made them because she wanted revenge; she wanted to kill me because Edward had killed her James. She wanted him to feel the same sorrow as she had, but Edward killed her, and the rest of the vampires were killed as well.

"The thing I'm going to tell you now is the most important thing. It's what happened on our honeymoon. I got pregnant. We didn't know what to do and the baby was growing so fast inside of me. It was killing me, but I didn't want them to take it away. All I wanted was for that little baby to live and to hold that little miracle in my arms. At a time it started to break my bones, so we decided it was time to get it out. The little baby was Renesmee; she's our own child. That's why she has my eyes, your curls and Edward's face. She grows so fast after she was born, and will do until she is about seven, then she will grow normally until she's sixteen. Then she will stop aging and stay like that forever.  
>"When she was born I was dying. I had lost too much blood, and could under no circumstances survive as a human. So Edward bit me, and I changed. I'm a vampire."<p>

He almost interrupted me with a gasp low in his throat.

"Dad?" I asked. I could see his whole body shaking. I grabbed his arms and pressed them down.

I heard the heart rate machine slow even more.

"Dad! Stay with me, I won't lose you. Please stay with me." I cried and lay my head down on his shaking chest.

I heard the door open behind me and I was pulled away from him. I saw the doctors press their hands against his chest as CPR – trying to save him.

I tried to pull out of the hands holding me, but couldn't. The arms that belonged to the hands locked around my waist and turned me around.

I kept trying to get free of him while I heard the bibs slow until it ended in an endless scream from the machine, meaning that his heart had stopped.

That was when I exploded. Exploded in screams, cries, sadness and misery. I don't remember what happened after that. Only that Edward sat me down in his lab and let me grasp the situation my own way.


	8. 7 IMMORTAL FRIEND

Hey Guys...

So I'm super exited to post this story here, because I've been writing and editing this for the past 3 years, and I'm really proud of the way it became.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, only the storyline.<strong>

**6. A DYING THOUGHT**

Edward almost carried me out of the hospital after the doctors had given up on Charlie. He carried me to the car and put me down in the passenger seat. I couldn't talk; I couldn't think, I could barely remember how to breathe.

He drove with one hand and held mine in his other. Every time I came through with a loud breath he looked at me with wary eyes.

I found myself at the bottom of the ocean and spoke out with an uncontrolled voice. "I'm all right. I just need some time." I told him.

He didn't say anything, just sent me a smile and turned off the highway, down the little road and to the house.

I couldn't see anything clearly. Everything was spinning inside my head.

The best thing about this was that they already knew. Alice would have told them as soon as she saw, so I wouldn't have to say the words.

Edward parked the car outside the house and ran to my door. He opened it and helped me out. He put his arm around my waist and closed the door.

They were all standing on the porch and looked at me with their eyes filled with sorrow. Even Rosalie.

Alice jumped down the steps in one graceful step and put her arms around me. She held me close for a few seconds before she pulled away and looked into my eyes. "I'm so sorry." She told me and smiled kindly.

I nodded and tried to smile at her.

Edward lightly pulled me through the crowd and towards the couch where he sat me down.

Renesmee who had gotten a bit more color in her cheeks, walked by my side on the way and sat down next to me. Her eyes were red and wet of tears. She put her little arms around me.

"It's okay sweetie. It's going to be okay." I told her and kissed the top of her head.

"I know, but it's not me I'm worried about. It's you." She told me. She stroked her curls away from her face and looked up at me.

"Thank you." I whispered. I slowly moved her arms and rose up. Edward was there ready to support me. "I'm okay. I just need to take a walk. I need to sort things out in my head. I'll be back before dawn." I told him.

He kissed me fast before I ran out the door.

The wind hit me the second I was outside. It played with my long hair and threw it back. It was dark and above me, the moon gave everything a dim silvery color.

I could feel eyes on me from behind, but I didn't care. I just ran into the trees as fast as my vampire speed could push me.

I just ran and ran until I got to the water. Then I collapsed in the sand and screamed.

The sun was rising when I got back.

I could hear Edward in the main house, so I walked to the cottage. Just to change my clothes.

When I walked past Renesmee' room I noticed her sitting in her bed, drawing.

"Good morning? Why are you already up? You got to bed pretty late yesterday." I asked and sat down next to her.

The drawing in her lab was of Jacob. He was standing in front of a mirror, looking at his wolf reflection. She had drawn something in his eyes that I had only seen in them a few times before. Sadness.

He always hid his sadness and pain inside and never showed it to anyone. He always tried to be happy and let nothing get to him, but inside his misery ruled.

"You miss him, don't you?" I asked her and put my arm around her small shoulders.

She nodded slowly and stroked her finger down the wolf's muzzle. "I do." she told me. "He was my best friend."

"Mine too."

She sobbed and threw her arms around me. She buried her face in my hair and started to cry.

"Honey, it's okay. I'm sure he'll forget why he left someday and he'll come back to being your best friend." I told her.

"I know. But a part of me doesn't want to be his best friend. Not after all that he has done to us."

"He has done good things to us too. He quit the pack to protect us when they wanted to kill you. He helped us with Victoria and the Volturi. Yeah, he did some bad things, but just remember the good things." I said.

"Yeah." She said. She rose up and walked to the closet. She found a pair of white jeans and a blue T-shirt and put on her shoes. She brushed her hair and walked back to me. She took my hand and together we walked against the main house.

Alice's voice was the first thing I heard. "Hello Renée. No she's not up yet, I'm sorry." She said.

My mother?

I let go of Renesmee's hand and ran inside. "I'm here." I told Alice and stopped next to her.

She nodded. "She's here now. I'll see you later." She said and handed me the phone.

"Mom?"

"Yes Bella, it's me. How are you honey? About Charlie and everything?" she asked me in a quiet voice.

"I guess I'm all right. I mean, it's hard – very hard. How are you?" I asked her.

"I'm very sad. And thinking about how you could not call me? This morning when the police called me I first thought something had happened to you, but then they said that Charlie had been shot and died."

"I'm so sorry I didn't call you, but I just needed some time to think. And I thought that if I had to tell you just after I had seen him in that bed, I would break."

"I know, honey." She said. "Have you thought about the funeral? I know it's a harsh question, but we have to think about it."

"No, I haven't thought about it yet, but I will, I promise. I will call you as soon as I figure something out." I told her and looked at Edward and Renesmee who were both looking at me with big eyes.

"Bella, Phil and I have already booked our flight; we'll be there tomorrow night. We wanted to be there for you."

I quietly gasped. "Tomorrow? Thanks mom. That means a lot." I told her and tried to hide the sudden fear in my voice.

"Don't think about it honey. Of course we'll be there."

When we hung up I walked like a zombie to the place in the couch next to Edward.

He put his arm around me and pressed me against his side. "That's a good thing, right? That they want to help you through this." He said.

I nodded.

Alice jumped in front of us. "We're going hunting. You wanna come?" she asked.

"No thank you, I think I'll wait a bit." I said and looked at Edward and Renesmee. "You can go if you want."

"We'll wait." Edward agreed.

Alice smiled and the others all rose up to run out the door. They disappeared into the trees shortly after.

We sat in silence there until Renesmee said, "I'm hungry. I'll go get some food." She rose up and walked into the kitchen.

A few minutes later she was sitting in the couch again with a bowl of cereal in her lab. "Is Renée coming tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes, she'll be here tomorrow night." I told her. "So we probably should hunt before they get here, but we can wait 'till tomorrow."

"Yeah, it's been a while." She said. She rose up and walked into the kitchen again.

"How are you feeling? Nessie is so worried about you. We both are." He said and kissed the top of my head.

I leaned into his neck and inhaled the scent of him. "I don't feel good I guess. I know it's a natural thing that happens to everyone, but it's still hard when it does happen."

"It always is." He agreed with me.

We went out hunting the next day at noon, where I was preparing mentally to see my mom.

I watched as Renesmee sprang gracefully at a dear, and sucked the life out of it while it fought for its life, struggling with the little girl, and loosing.

Edward chased a mountain lion, and finished it without spilling a single drop of blood.

After that I took a quick shower, changed my clothes, and left for the airport to pick up Renée and Phil.

The plane had just landed when I arrived and after twenty minutes I heard my mother's voice.

"Bella!"

I turned around fast and looked through the muddy brown contacts I had decided to wear, at my Mother's face.

She was smiling widely and her brown hair curled down to her shoulders. She threw her arms around me and hugged me closely. "Oh, Bella, I've missed you so much." She said.

I pulled away. "I've missed you, too." I said and gave Phil a hug too. I took one of the suitcases my mom had in her hands and started to walk against the car. "How was the flight?"

"It was fine." Mom said. "How are things at home? Have you, Edward and Renesmee found a place to live alone?"

"No? We don't want to do that. We're fine living with the others." I told her and unlocked the Volvo. I put the suitcases in the trunk and we got in the car.

On the way home mom talked a lot about their short vacation in Mexico. Then Phil talked about the baseball team he trained and lastly they talked about their house.

I parked the car in the garage and grabbed a suitcase. When we walked into the living room Renesmee ran into my arms to hug me close.

She pulled away and walked to Renée and Phil. "Hello. I'm Renesmee." She said and smiled.

Renée sat down on her knees and smiled back at her. "Hello Renesmee. I'm Renée, Bella's mother. And this is my husband Phil." She said and pulled her hand forward.

Renesmee took it. "Hello Renée and hello Phil." She said and walked back to Esme in the couch.

"She is just adorable. How's it going with her? How is she settling after her parents dying?" Renée asked.

"She's happy to be here and to be with us. And we're happy she's here too, she's always happy and smiling, and she's great." I told them and shot a glance at my daughter.

Edward rose up and walked to us. "Hello." He said and shook both of their hands. "Let me take these to your room."

I smiled at mom and Phil. ""You two can just stay down here, and we'll be right back." I told them and took their suitcases.

Edward took the third suitcase and we marched up the stairs to Edward's old room.

We put the suitcases down and walked down the living room again.

Down there Esme was making some food for Renée and Phil and Emmett was playing with Renesmee.

She was sitting on his shoulders and drumming on his head while he jumped around like a little boy.

Phil, Edward and Jasper started discussing baseball, and Renée, Alice and Rosalie shopping.

I sat down next to my mother and listened to them talk. Renée had never been shy, so she just talked about anything that came to mind, where Phil was a bit more reserved and didn't say much.

Someone knocked the door and I went to open it. No one was out there but there was a piece of paper taped to the door.

I opened it.

_Bella,_

_Sue and I have taken care of Charlie's funeral. We thought it would be hard for you to do after everything that has happened lately._

_We have decided it should be on the place Charlie, Harry and I used to fish. He loved that place._

_We have invited his closest friends and some from his work._

_It is tomorrow at 12 am. Please be there._

_Billy_

I read it several times and walked back to the couch. I gave the paper to Edward and he passed it around to everyone after reading it himself.

"Well, I guess we don't have to make plans for it then." Renée said, sounding relieved.

I was as well. "I guess we don't." I told her and exhaled.

I was lying in Edward's arms that night and felt so sad that I would have to say goodbye to my father soon.

When dawn came I showered and accepted the black dress Alice gave me – and the black stilettos.

Edward was wearing all black – except for his blue shirt. Black trousers, black shoes, black jacket and black tie.

The rest of my family had decided not to come to the funeral because they meant it was only his closest family and friends, but Alice and Rosalie still kidnapped Renesmee to dress her. She would look like a doll when they were finished with her, but she liked it when they did her hair and gave her beautiful clothes.

Edward took my hand when I had brushed my hair and we walked against the main building.

Phil and Renée were eating when we got there.

Renée were wearing a black top and a black skirt. Her legs long and tan. She eyed me. "You look fantastic, honey. But you need some time in Jacksonville, you're so pale." She said and laughed.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asked me when I looked at him.

"Yeah, I just need to catch my breath." I said and tried to laugh, but the sound was not real. "Renesmee. Are you ready to go, sweetie?" I called.

She ran to the stairs and walked down quietly. She was wearing a red dress that creased around her chest. It was to just below her knees and she was wearing a black jacket above.

She smiled at us. "Yes I am." She said and took my hand.

We all walked to the garage and got into the Volvo. Phil and Renée were sitting in the back, very quietly.

Renesmee was sitting in my lab and was humming a song.

I kissed the back of her neck and closed my eyes.

When Edward stopped the car she stopped her song and jumped out the door.

She and Edward waited for us and in silence we walked to the group of people who had all shown up to wish Charlie goodbye. Seth, Leah, Sue, Billy, Jacob and some of his colleagues.

Renée and Phil walked hand in hand behind us and talked quietly to each other.

Seth walked to us, a sad smile on his face. "Hey guys." He said and waved at Renesmee.

"Hi Seth. It's very nice of you to be here." I said and gave him a hug, not caring about his stinky scent.

He smiled. "Of course I'd be here, Bella." He said. Then he lifted Renesmee into his arms and swung her around his body.

He shook hands with Renée and Phil and together we walked to where the group was gathered.

Sue pushed Billy's wheel chair against us. She was red-eyed, but looked really pretty in her simple black dress.

Billy smiled at me. "I am so sorry, Bella." Billy said and shook my hand lightly. He took a round and said hello to everyone, giving his old friend, Renée, a hug.

Then the ceremony started.

Billy was the first one to speak. He talked about all the good things he and Charlie had done through the time and when he started crying Sue took over.

She thanked him for helping her through everything when Harry died, and talked about how him and Harry who would now join each other and go fishing again.

We all laughed when she said that, but the laughter soon turned to tears.

Then his colleagues took over. They talked about how he was at work and how good he had been at his job. They also mentioned how sad it was to lose him due to something that happened while on work.

Renée stood up then and talked about the time they were married and how happy they had been when they had gotten me.

At the end I stood up and told everyone how great a father he had been and how much he had helped me though hard times and how much I loved him.

Renesmee also told him that he was the best grandpa everyone had ever had, and now all eyes were wet.

Renée, Billy, Sue and I threw his ashes in the water and watched as some of it flew over the trees and the rest of it landed on the surface of the water, before slowly sinking.

"God bless you."

Phil's boss had called him after the funeral and they had to leave earlier than expected.

Renée apologized a lot, but I told her it probably was the best since I wouldn't be much fun the next days, or weeks, or maybe even years.

They called a cap and hour later they were gone.

"Is something wrong with us?" Alice asked when we were all sitting in the living room. "Every time someone is visiting us they leave early. Renée did when she was here last time, Sophie did, and now Renée and Phil did."

Emmett laughed. "Are you sure it's not just you? I mean, you can be a little intimidating sometimes." He said and laughed again.

"I'm not. If someone in this house is, it's you." She answered him, laughing as well.

I heard someone knock on the door and Carlisle rose up and opened it.

He gasped.

"Carlisle, what –" Edward broke off when we were all standing in front of the door.

A girl was standing in the doorway. She had very long strait blond hair, and pale skin.

"Hi, are you the Cullen family?" she asked us nervously.

I sniffed the air and recognized the weird scent. I was about to ask her, but Edward beat me there.

"You're a vampire." He said.

The girl looked up at him and nodded slowly. "I am." she said. "But you are too. Aren't you?"

"We are. But how did you know that we lived here? And what we are?" Carlisle asked her.

"I don't know, it just popped up in my head like – I don't know, but suddenly I understood all that had happened to me," she told him.

Carlisle looked up at Edward who nodded. Carlisle had told him something in his mind. "What an amazing gift." Carlisle said. "It just popped up into your head?"

"Yes." The girl said. "Did you say gift? What does that mean?"

"Why don't you come inside? We can talk in here." Carlisle said and pointed inside. She hesitated a bit but walked inside when we all did too. Awkwardly she sat down on the floor and waited for Carlisle to speak.

"Why don't you start by telling us something about yourself?" Carlisle asked and looked down at the girl.

"I'm Lucy and I'm sixteen years old. A vampire woman killed my parents. My baby brother and I saw her kill them so she came back to kill us as well. First she bit Alex and sucked his blood. I hit her and pushed her down the stairs, but she bit me right before. I don't remember anything from the changing, just the pain. So when I woke up I saw that Alex was lying on the floor and suddenly I saw something in my head. First the city name Forks, then the name Cullen, and last I saw what had happened to me. I thought that Alex was a vampire too, but he was dead. I buried him and went to find you."

"You haven't told anyone what you are, have you?" Rosalie asked the girl, Lucy.

"No, I haven't." Lucy told her.

"Good."

"Well, I promised you I would tell you about the gifts we talked about before." Carlisle started. "It's something some vampires can do, like Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, Jasper can change people's mood, Bella can shield and Renesmee can touch a person and make them see what she wants them to. I think you can something like that, or I'm actually sure that you can."

"Cool. So what you're saying is that I can do something beyond natural?" Lucy said.

"Yes that's what I'm saying." Carlisle said and looked at Edward who nodded. Carlisle looked back at Lucy. "We would – or I would – like to invite you to stay with us."

Rosalie broke in before he even finished. "What? What're you thinking? We can't have her live here, she's newborn. She'll just ravage Seattle again and kill all the people in Forks." She shouted out.

Carlisle looked at her. "Rosalie, sometimes you have to have faith in people, even though you don't know them. They could be good." He said wisely.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but don't all vampires drink the blood of humans and, you know, kill them?" Lucy asked confused.

"We do drink blood, and all vampires do, yes. But we've learned to live on the blood of animals so that we don't kill people."

She nodded slowly. "That's nice. 'Cause I was really not looking forward to kill people. But I can't stop thinking about killing them. Is that normal?"

Carlisle laughed. "That is very normal. You are young and haven't learned to control your thirst yet, but it will come after some time."

"Okay, I have told you something about me, now it's your turn." Lucy pointed out and looked at Carlisle.

He laughed. "Okay then. I was changed in London in the mid 1660's and wouldn't kill people so at first I suffered in hunger until I found out that I could survive on the blood of animals instead of humans. In 1918 Edward was dying of the Spanish flu and I changed him. In 1921 I changed Esme and we got married." he told them and looked at Esme next to him. "In 1933 I found Rosalie dying on the ground and changed her too. Just two years later Rosalie found Emmett who had been attacked by a bear. She was afraid she would kill him and carried him all the way home and asked me to change him. And of course I did. In 1953 Alice and Jasper came along and joined the family. They were both changed by other vampires and with the help of Alice's visions she found Jasper and joined us."

That was all he would say, I could feel that. I could feel that Edward and I would have to tell our own story.

Like Lucy read my mind she asked. "What is the story about you then?" her black eyes on me.

"Well, I moved here to Forks two and a half years ago because my mother remarried and moved around a lot. I moved here to live with my father. I met Edward here and we got married." I said and looked at Edward. Tried to ask him without saying anything, to tell the rest of the story.

He smiled. "On the honeymoon Bella got pregnant. We didn't think it was possible because I was vampire and she human, but she did and Renesmee was born. Bella was dying from that so I changed her." He told them.

"So it's not possible for two vampires to have babies, but one human and one vampire can?" Lucy asked.

"Not exactly. A vampire's body can't change and a woman's body has to, to carry a child. So vampire women can't have children, but vampire men and human women can." Edward told her.

She nodded. "That really sucks. It just ruined my whole future." She said and laughed. Her expression changed. She looked at me. "Didn't you say you moved here two and a half years ago? Renesmee has to be a lot more than that. She looks like she's seven."

"Actually I am less than a year old. I was born the 10th of September last year." Renesmee said for herself.

"How is that possible? You can't be less than a year old." Lucy said.

"I am. When I was born I grew faster than normal kids. It has stopped now and I will grow normally the next ten years and then I'll stop growing like other vampires." Renesmee said.

I squeezed her hand and she reached up to touch my face. She was tired.

Edward had seen it too and stood up next to me. "She wants to sleep. We'll be back in a minute." He told them and took my hand.

Renesmee rested her head on my shoulder as we walked to our cottage in silence. She was already asleep when we walked into her room. We changed her cloths and put her down in the bed.

When we got inside again Rosalie and Emmett had left and the rest were telling Lucy about the Volturi.

"So, that's why Rosalie was furious. Because she was afraid that I would tell everyone and the Volturi would get involved with you." Lucy said.

Edward laughed. "No, she just hates it when someone gets more attention than her, and she feels you do." Edward said. "Don't worry, she'll get over it."

Lucy laughed as well. "You don't seem to like her much. I mean, you don't seem to be best friends."

"I have my reasons." He said and sat down and pulled me into his lab. He kissed the back of my neck and his sweet breath sent shivers up and down my spine.

"So, what's the difference between loving each other when you were still human and now?" Lucy asked.

"Easier," Edward said and smiled. "Other than that it's the same. We still love each other the same way."

She smiled. "So it's hard to have a vampire/human relationship?"

"At times," Edward told her. "Bella's blood smelled better to me that to everybody else, so it was extra hard for me to be around her at times."

She froze. "Blood, blood, blood…" she repeated that over and over. Like she just realized that she hadn't fed, and was very thirsty. She collapsed on the floor.

"She has to hunt now. Immediately!" Edward said and raced to her. He lifted her up by the arms and Jasper and Carlisle helped her outside.

Alice and I ran with them.

Carlisle caught a deer and bit its neck. The deer tried to get away from him, but he was too strong and lifted the bleeding neck to Lucy's mouth.

She sniffed the air and pulled her mouth to the bleeding wound. She stuck her teeth into the skin and sucked the blood.

It was finished shortly after and Carlisle put it on the ground.

"That was amazing, I've never tasted anything that good before." She said and shook their hands of her. She licked her lips and moaned. "Can we try that again? That was awesome."

This time she had to hunt the animal herself and she did. Seven times. When she felt full enough we all walked inside again.

Edward and I stayed out for a while and hunted too. I had gotten so thirsty watching Lucy drink the blood of that deer. When I had emptied two dears for blood my clothes were ruined and bloody.

Edward laughed and put his arms around me. "It's just too hilarious watching you hunt. You look so confident when you jump on the deer and like a sweet monster when you smile and stick your teeth into its neck." He said and laughing again. "And afterwards you look like a little child in a mud war."

"Very funny. You don't have to make fun of me because I'm not as perfect as you are." I said and pointed to his clean blue shirt.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Cullen. What can I do to make it up to you?" he asked and smiled a seductive smile.

I forgot to breathe. I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him.

When we the next morning walked to the main house I could hear Alice.

"I think you and Bella are about the same size so you can have some of her clothes." Alice said and looked at me as we entered the living room.

"I totally forgot that. I have some of my own in a bag outside." She said and ran to the door fast and came back with a suitcase. "I took everything I could find and left."

"Do you have any friends or family who you would want keep?" Carlisle asked her when she had opened the suitcase and looked through the stuff in there.

"Well, I have a boyfriend and a couple of friends who would know if I didn't come to school, no other than that will ever notice." She said and sounded a bit sad.

"You could still go to school and be with them. You could just give them a call and tell them you're on a vacation. And when you have your thirst under control you could go back to your old life. Bella's mother just visited."

"I just don't know if I want. It would be a perfect opportunity to start over as a new person." She said. "It's better if they just think I'm dead. It's so much easier."

"It's your choice, but you have to remember once it's done you can't undo it." Carlisle said. He rose up. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go to work."

She was surprised. "You have a job? How can you have a job? Don't they notice that you don't age?" she asked him.

"Well after some time they ask themselves how I can look so young for such a long time, and I think we're reaching that point now."

"So, when you look to young to be the age you act to be, do you move and start out a new place?" she asked.

"We do." he said and kissed Esme shortly before he left.


	9. 8 START OVER

Hey Guys...

So I'm super exited to post this story here, because I've been writing and editing this for the past 3 years, and I'm really proud of the way it became.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, only the storyline.<strong>

**8. START OVER**

Lucy had been here for two weeks now and I had learned a lot about her. She was a lot like Emmett in mind. She was always happy and joking. She was very funny and she was always jumping around like a five-year-old energy bomb.

She and Renesmee had become good friends and they played games and watched movies together.

She had decided not to die, so a few days ago Esme, Rosalie, Alice and I had taken her to a realtor and she had sold her house and everything in it – we had cleaned it up. Afterwards she had proved that she was like Rosalie and Alice, and we went shopping. She brought a new wardrobe and we were only back now. In the evening two days later.

Alice had made me buy some clothes for myself and some for Renesmee too. I brought a CD for Edward.

"Momma!" Renesmee shouted the second we walked through the door. She had wanted to come, but we thought it was the best if she stayed home – with the chaos in Lucy's house.

I scanned the room fast and found that Edward wasn't there.

She threw her arms around my waist and pressed her against me. "Did you have fun?" she asked us.

"Sure. It was nice. Very girly. We went shopping and we got something for you." I told her.

Alice found three big bags between the others and handed them to her. She put the other bags against the wall and left with Jasper.

Esme and Carlisle were embracing each other and so were Rosalie and Emmett.

"Where's Edward?" I asked them when I had found the bags that were mine.

Renesmee who was finished looking through her clothes took my hand again. "He had to do something in the cottage." She told me.

We walked to the cottage quickly and the second I saw him I ran to him and threw my arms around him.

Then I saw what he was doing. "What the hell is going on here?" I asked him and looked around in the empty living room of our cottage.

He smiled a sad smile. "We should go back to the main house and talk to everyone about it, but I can tell you one thing. We're moving."

"Moving? What do you mean? Like moving from this cottage or moving from Forks?"

He hesitated. "I went with Carlisle to work, and caught someone talking about him. They wondered how he could always be so young and never change and they started to suspect something about us. So we figured it was time to move." He told me.

I took his hand and passed my thoughts to him. "And you decided it by yourselves because you knew that Rosalie would protest if she had influence on the decision."

He smiled. "Exactly."

I put the bags against the wall and looked at him again. "So where are we going?" I asked him.

"Everyone!" I heard Carlisle voice call from the main house.

"I guess you're about to find out." He said and took my hand. He also took Renesmee's and we walked out the door.

Everyone was there when we arrived so we sat quietly down and looked at Carlisle who was standing up in front of us.

He first told us the story Edward had already told me. I looked at Rosalie and could see her slowly starting to understand.

"What I'm saying is that it's time to move again. We have lived here too long and we can't afford that people starts suspecting things about us."

"What are you saying? That we're about to move?" Rosalie shouted out. "You can't make me go through High School again. I won't do it."

"That's your own decision; you can leave us or come with us. We won't push you into something you won't do, but we are leaving no matter what." He said.

They had practiced this. They knew what she would say and had found an answer before we even came back. Nice move!

"C'mon Rose. It'll be fun. Or, we could make it fun." Emmett said and looked at her with big dog-eyes.

She couldn't resist that and smiled. "Where are we going then?" she asked Carlisle.

He told us a city name I had never heard before. "We thought, since we already have a house there it would be the best place. Which is newly renovated." He told her and smiled at Esme.

"You already have a house there? From when?" I asked without thinking and felt Edward stiffen besides me.

Carlisle hesitated and looked at Edward. "It was when we moved two years ago. We had the house already from when we lived there the first time in the 1920's, so we renovated it." He told me.

I nodded. "So that was where you were when you weren't here?" I whispered and felt my chest starting to hurt just by the thought of that time.

"Everything is ready there so we just have to leave. The semester starts in six days." He told us.

"Then let's leave. Quit your job in a few days and I'll leave now to set things up." Alice said.

"And I could help her. There are a few things we need to do before we can live there. Renesmee doesn't have a room and we have to clean up everything." Esme said.

"If you have to build something I want to help." Emmett said.

In the end it was Alice, Esme and Emmett who were leaving. They would leave tonight and the rest of us should stay here two more days.

"Hey, you guys. Thanks for letting me stay with you for all this time, but I think it's time for me to go home." Lucy said.

"That's your decision alone, but at least stay until we're leaving." Carlisle said.

"Thanks, but I think I'll call my boyfriend and take a cap to his house." She said, smiling to herself.

"You decide, but remember that his scent can be quite a shock for you. Just leave immediately if anything happens. You're still young, you could hurt him."

"I know. I'll behave." She said and laughed

Jasper had to work out the new papers with J. Jenks and I asked him to take me with him.

Carlisle called the High School, and Edward and Renesmee started packing everything we had to take with us.

The next day Lucy was gone. She had taken a cap early in the morning and only left a letter for us where she said thanks for the time with us and promised to call soon.

Jasper and I left right after her.

It was a long way to Seattle and Jasper didn't talk very much.

"So, you're looking forward to starting at the new place." I asked him when neither of us had said anything for about an hour. With his hundred miles an hour we would be there soon.

He laughed. "It's always funny to see how people treat us. Sometimes they just avoid us, other times they try to talk to us, and then after some time figure that we're just weird and then they avoid us," he told me.

"Well that's nice at least. That they avoid us. It was like a nightmare when I started at Forks High School. Everyone wanted to talk to me." I told him.

He laughed and raced off the highway. "Yeah, I remember. We thought it was hilarious. You didn't at all seem to listen, but they kept talking to you."

He turned down a road and parked outside the house where J had his office. We both got out and opened the door inside.

Behind the desk was the same blond woman as the last time I was here.

"Hello," April greeted us with a smile. "How can I help you?"

Jasper stood as long away from the desk as he could without being rude. "We have an appointment with Mr. Scott." He told her.

"Mr. Hale? He's expecting you." She told us and got to her feet. She led us down the short hall and opened the door for us.

J was already standing up and shook Jasper's hand the second we got in, and kissed the top of mine.

"What a delight surprise. Mr. Jasper and Bella together." He said. "Why don't you sit down?"

We sat down while he walked to the other side of the table and sat down in his own chair.

"Like I told you on the phone, we are in quite a hurry and we'll need the documents in four days. I know it's a tough order, but I'll give you twice as much now and twice as much when we get them." Jasper explained.

"Well of course. Is it the same documents, names, and ages, and of course this lovely Bella?" J asked.

"It is seventeen and Bella Swan." Jasper said shortly and J wrote it down on the legal pad. Jasper continued with the rest of my information, knowing every single thing.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. "Here are the pictures." He said. "There are names on the back."

J looked at the back of the pictures until he found the picture of a smiling Alice. "It's a very beautiful wife you have." He told Jasper. He had probably wanted to give Jasper that compliment since the first time they met.

"Thank you very much." Jasper said and pulled and envelope more out of his pocket. "This is twice the amount."

J accepted them and looked into it. "This it more than enough, I can't accept this much money." He said.

"Just take them." Jasper said and rose up. He shook hands with J over the table.

"Always a pleasure working with you," J said and shook my hand too.

We said goodbye and left Seattle in hundred-and-ten miles an hour.

The new house looked great. It had four cottages, one for Carlisle and Esme, one for Alice and Jasper, one for Rosalie and Emmett, and one for Renesmee, Edward and me.

In the main house there was a big kitchen and a big dining room/living room, and of course a bathroom and an entrance.

The walls everywhere were white and in Alice and Jaspers room Alice had sprayed them with golden glitter so it shimmered in the sunlight like our skin.

Their room was held in a golden theme and looked very Indian.

Rosalie and Emmett's room was built the same way as Alice and Jasper's, it was just held in a white theme instead of golden.

Esme and Carlisle's looked a lot like Rosalie and Emmett's, kept in simple white furniture.

Edward's, Renesmee's, and mine looked a lot like the one in Forks. It had the same fairytale theme.

Today we would start in school again. It was the first time I had to be around that many people since becoming a vampire and I was afraid of what could happen.

Edward left the bed to take a shower. I could hear him turn on the water and I left the bed to.

I walked into the bathroom and entered the shower after him.

He was standing – beautiful as he was – with his hands against the wall, the water streaming into his face.

I wrapped my arms around his naked waist and leaned my head against his back.

He slowly turned around and looked at me, his eyes topaz from yesterday's hunting trip and his cheeks lightly blushed. "You're exited?" he asked me and put his arms around me. He stroked a wet hair away from my forehead.

"Yeah, I actually am, but I'm not looking forward to learning it all again." I told him and laughed.

He laughed too. "It's actually not that bad. Of course it gets more boring as the years go by, but the second time is not that bad. You'll catch up on all the things you missed the first time."

I nodded and leaned against his bare chest. "How many times have you been in high school?" I asked him curious.

"Well, we started going eight and a half years after Emmett joined us. We lived there for nine years – that was actually in Forks. Then Alice and Jasper joined us. Jasper was so wild that we couldn't take that chance with him. We moved to a new place and lived there until Jasper was safe enough. Then we moved and started again. Then three times after that and then Forks again." He told me.

"That's crazy. Hasn't it been boring the last times?" I asked him and kissed the hollow between his collarbones.

"It was boring before I met you. After that nothing's boring." He said and laughed.

I heard someone knock on the door to our cottage. "There's a meeting in the kitchen in ten minutes. Put some clothes on and be there." I heard Alice's voice order.

"I guess that's our cue," Edward said and turned off the water. He stepped out the shower and grabbed two big towels and handed the one to me.

He dried his hair quickly and went back into the room to put on some clothes.

I dried my hair and quickly ran a brush through it. I wrapped the towel around me and went to our big dresser – Alice's compromise for the missing closet.

I found a pair of dark gray jeans and a green top. I pulled an invisible white sweater over it and finished off with my much worn flats – just to irritate Alice.

Edward had put on a pair of black jeans and a blue shirt with the sleeves folded up. He ran his fingers thought his hair and then he was done.

He smiled at me and pulled me into his arms. "Should we wake up Nessie before we go? She might want to sleep; it was a long day yesterday." He said and kissed my throat from collarbone to the hollow below my ear.

"I think we should. She would want to say goodbye, and so will I." I said and took his hand.

We opened the door to her room and walked inside.

Esme and Alice had made her draw everything she could think of so they could put the drawings onto the walls.

There was a lot of the family. All of us laughing in the old living room, Emmett and Jasper playing ball, some of the house, of Edward and me, and ones with herself as well.

The most beautiful picture was one she had drawn of herself, Edward and me. She had used very few colors and the result was a master peace – a painting no one could think was made of a little six-year-old girl.

On the painting Edward and I was sitting on both sides of her, with our arms around her, and we were all laughing. It looked so much like a photo.

"Good morning, sweetie." Edward and I said together.

She turned around and slowly opened her eyes. Her bronze hair was lying wildly around her face.

"Good morning." She said and sat up. She looked at us with her chocolate brown eyes. "Are you going to school today?"

"Yes, and you're going to be home with Esme. And you can take a swim in the river." I said and stroked her hair away from her face.

"Yeah. But I can say goodbye to you, right?" she asked in a tired voice.

"Of course you can, just promise me you'll sleep more afterwards." Edward said.

"Sure." She said and jumped off her bed. She walked her dresser and found a red T-shirt and a pair of jeans. She put it on and found her sneakers. She made a high ponytail and walked back to us.

"I'm ready." She said and pirouetted. Then she took each of our hands and we walked out her room. We walked through Edward's and my room and through the little living room.

When we walked outside I could smell the animals in the woods.

Renesmee could too. She looked into the wood, her eyes searching between the trees.

We walked up the terrace and inside.

They were all here, sitting by the big dining room table at the left side of the big living room.

Renesmee let go of our hands and ran into Alice's open arms. She took a round and said good morning to everyone.

Edward and I sat down at the table and Renesmee sat down in my lab when she finished hugging Rosalie.

Carlisle stood up from his chair. "You all know what to do, just be yourself," he told us.

Esme looked proudly around at all of us. "And have a good time, don't forget that." She said and smiled.

We all rose up and went out to the cars. Edward and I would drive in the Volvo because we had to be the most low-key we could, and my Ferrari or his Ashton Martin didn't really fit into that category. Jasper and Emmett drove in the jeep, and Rosalie and Alice in Rosalie's M3.

I started feeling nervous. I lifted Renesmee up into my arms and hugged her to my chest. "We'll be back in a few hours, okay?" I said.

She nodded, gave me a kiss on the cheek and reached out for Edward.

He walked to us and lifted her out of my arms and into his own.

They hugged each other shortly and Edward sat her down again.

We got into the car and she waved after us.

About five minutes later he pulled into a big lot and turned off the engine. He didn't open the door; he leaned against me and touched my lips with his. His lips moved gently and soft against mine.

He pulled away and got out. He opened the door for me and helped me out like the gentleman he was.

I could smell the people around me.

'I have to be strong' I told myself.

Edward felt my nerves and took my hand. He squeezed it lightly and we walked to the others.

Emmett jumped out of the big jeep and everyone on the lot looked at him as he did, and then at the rest of us.

Alice and Jasper came back and gave each of us our schedule; Edward and I had all classes together, like we had asked for.

Alice jumped up and down and ran into my arms. "Aren't you exited?" she asked me.

"I am, actually, looking past the fact that this is my second time in high school." I told her.

Emmett laughed and said, "Yeah it's kinda' weird, huh?"

I laughed as well and nodded. I took a deep breath as we walked through the doors.

At first we found our lockers, mine was number sixty-nine, right next to Edward's.

"Okay, first period starts in five minutes, the lunch break is after third period, and there is a five-minute break between the other periods. We all get out at two-ten." Alice asked us.

I looked at the papers in Edward's hand; our first class was history.

The steps in front of the big front door were packed with people, talking and tanning in the early autumn sun that wasn't there.

Outside the school looked like any other. It was big, with creamy-gray walls, dark brown windows and a dark roof. It had some separate buildings in the back and the quad in the middle was filled with tables, benches and people. Inside the walls were painted white and the lockers in front were black.

I heard a bell ring and first period had begun.

Edward and I separated from the others and walked to one of the separate buildings.

The teacher was already there. It was a man in the fifties with gray hair. "Welcome to the class, you're Edward Cullen and Bella Swan, I presume?" The teacher asked us.

"Correct." Edward said and smiled at the teacher with his best 'good-boy' smile.

"I'm James Wright, and I'll be teaching this class." James said. "Do you want to sit together or apart?"

Without thinking we both answered, "Together."

He nodded and pointed at a table in the back of the class.

James started talking, and I noticed bits of things I had heard in my first part of junior year, before moving to Forks.

After class Edward and I walked outside and back towards the front door, then turned left somewhere on the way.

I had no idea how he managed to find his way around in the halls, but somehow he did and I was thankful for not arriving late and having people staring at us even more than they already did.

When the bell rang we entered our next class, Biology, the place where we had first met.

The teacher was a woman in her thirty's with blond hair in a high ponytail. "Hi. Welcome to the class. I'm Laura Green. You must be Edward Cullen and Bella Swan?" she said with a very pitched voice.

"We are." I told her. She wrote noted something on a piece of paper and then looked at us again.

"Are you brother and sister? Your surnames are different." She said.

Edward could answer that; he had many years of practice in lying. "No, we're not brother and sister, we are – engaged." He told her and I suddenly felt like every person in the room was staring at us.

I took a little step closer to Edward and smiled at him, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

She looked shocked somehow. "Oh, well congratulations!" she said and shook our hands. "You can sit at that table."

She pointed at a table in the back and we walked down there.

Again I head bits of things I remembered and I even answered some questions this time.

"I miss Renesmee." I whispered in Edward's ear after listening to his clever answer to a question.

He looked at me with his golden eyes and smiled. "I know. I miss her too." He whispered back. He leaned his head against me and pressed his soft lips against my forehead.

"The car in the lunch-break." He whispered as soft and quiet as a breath, but still sounding very seductive.

"I'll be there." I told him, smiling widely as I looked back at the teacher and waited for class to end.

When class was finally over everyone stormed out and we followed, stopping right outside of class where Edward pushed me lightly against the wall and kissed me.

"Edward, can I talk to you – alone?"

We turned around to find Laura standing in the doorway, looking slightly uncomfortable.

Edward kissed my forehead quickly and went after her into the class again.

I walked slowly to the next class in the hope that Edward would catch up on me, but he didn't. I stood in front of the door to the Math class and exhaled before opening the door. Some of the students from our other classes were here and some I hadn't seen before as well.

The teacher standing before me was a man in his fifties with long dark hair in a ponytail.

I walked to the place in front of his desk, taking a deep breath. "Hi," I said hesitantly.

He looked up at me, and so did several of the boys in class too. "You must be Bella Swan, the new student." He said after looking at my name on the paper. "I'm Mr. Moor."

"Yes, I'm Bella." I told him and looked at the door.

He registered me as present on the student list and gave me my stuff. The he pointed to a place by a table next to a blond boy in a letterman jacket.

I sat down and looked at the door. I touched the diamante stone on my wrist. The stone Edward had given me as a reminder of him, so he would always be on my mind – like he could ever leave.

The door was slowly opened and he walked in. I could feel his presence fill my heart as he smiled at me.

"Hello." Edward said and all the girls looked at him. His voice was delicious and his face glories, but did they have to stare at him like that. He was a married man for crying out loud!

The teacher looked up at him and smiled. "Hello. I'm Mr. Moor." The teacher told us. "You must be Edward Cullen."

"I am." Edward said.

"You can sit in the back next to Andy." Mr. Moor said and pointed to a boy in the back.

When I saw Edward go to the back of the room I felt like a part of me screamed. Even though he was sitting less than ten feet from me, the distance was big in my heart and without his presence I was empty. I looked over my shoulder and met his gaze.

He smiled at me and I resisted the thought of jumping off my chair and into his arms.

"Hey. I'm Nathan." The voice next to me said.

I turned slowly away from Edward's gaze and looked at the blond boy beside me.

His fair hair was curling around his ears and his blue eyes stared into mine, forcing me to look at him.

"Hi." I told him and smiled.

Behind me I could hear Edward start a conversation with Andy about cars.

When class officially started, the teacher gave us a briefcase with assignments and told us to solve as many as we could in the class.

I started with the first one and it was easy made, then I continued to the others.

"So, do you like the school?" Nathan asked me after some time. "I know you just started and all, but just until now?"

"It's okay." I just told him, not liking the way his eyes seemed to control mine.

"Okay." He said. "You know, it's the lunch break after this class, so if you want I could show you where everything is." He smiled a crocked smile.

"No thank you." I told him. I could see in his reaction that he wasn't used to getting a no from girls.

"Okay." He just said again. "Well, my parents are gone this weekend and I'm throwing a party. Would you like to be my date?"

"No. I won't." I told him and laughed, trying really hard not to look at Edward. But I knew what his face would look like. It would look sort of empty as he would sort through Nathan's head.

"Why not?" He asked, his smile disappearing from his lips.

I leaned back in my sear, putting my pencil down. "Because I have a boyfriend," I told him, but I didn't really think it was enough, so I added, "And I would never go out with someone like you."

He laughed one loud quick laugh. "Someone like me? Is that supposed to be an insult? Because I don't really see that," he said and leaned against me. "You know, deep down all guys are the same, we all _want_ the same."

I leaned in as well, trying to intimidate him, disappointed when I didn't. "I don't know what game you think you're playing, but don't play it with me. I would never leave my boyfriend, and you would waste your time."

He crooked one eyebrow. "I always get what I want."

Then the bell rang and Nathan sent me a smile before packing his thing and leaving.

Edward joined me when everyone else was out. He looked mad.

"I'm so sorry," I told him and took a step closer to him, placing my hand on his chest.

He smiled. "Why are you apologizing? You're not the jerk, he is." He said and pulled me into a hug. When he pulled back his expression had changed into something a bit sexier. "You're up for a little ride?"

I smiled back. "Of course," I told him and rose onto my toes to kiss him.

Edward pulled me after him to the car and I hurried into the driver's seat.

I started the engine and drove out of the lot.

We were only a few blocks away from school when he spoke. "Park in there." He nodded towards a little parking space next to the road.

I did as he told me and turned the engine off.

The same second I did that, he had pulled my face to his and was kissing me. He broke the kiss to lift me off the driver's seat and sat me down in his lab. He turned me around and pulled my head back to his.

The kiss became deeper and I put my hands into his hair, feeling the soft hair against my fingers, tickling when it touched my face.

He somehow moved he leg weirdly and it smashed into the glove compartment with a bang. "Stupid car," He murmured and pulled my face back to his.

The same thing happened again, but this time it broke off, falling to the bottom of the car.

Edward hissed lightly and lifted me back to the driver's seat again. Then he noticed the silver box on the floor of the car. "What is it?" he asked and looked at me.

"I brought it months ago. As a birthday present for you, but you never told me when that was, so I guess you can just open it now." I told him and smiled.

He took it and unwrapped the paper around it. When he saw the little black velvet box he looked at me again. He opened the box and looked at the necklace inside.

It was a leather strap with two silver sheets. On the first were our names on the front and our wedding date on the back. On the other were Renesmee's name on the front and birthday on the back.

He took it out of the box and studied it well.

"If…" I didn't get to say more before his lips stopped me. I took the necklace from his hand and locked it around his neck. Then he pulled away.

"Thank you." He told me.

"You're sure you like it?" I asked him and took his hand.

He smiled at me. "Of course. Who wouldn't?" he asked and kissed my lips lightly.

"I don't know, but I want _you_ to like it and not everyone else." I told him.

"I love it, but I do love you more." He told me and stroked my cheek.

"I love you too." I told him and kissed him again.

He kissed me back, but shortly after he pulled away. He put his hand in his jeans pocket and pulled out a little black box.

"I have something for you too." He told me and handed me the box.

I took it and looked up at him. "You shouldn't have." I told him and opened the box.

"Maybe not, but I wanted to." He told me and nodded for me to look.

I did.

Inside the box was a silver ring. In the middle of it was a big diamante. And all the way around the ring were diamantes as well.

"Wow. It's so beautiful." I said and looked up at him.

He smiled and took the ring from the box. He took my hand and slid it into place on my left hand. It fit perfectly.

"Thank you so much." I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him.

He pulled away too soon. "We should probably get back. The next class is in ten minutes." He said and leaned back into the passenger seat. He ran his hand through his hair and I stared at him for a second before I started the engine.

We drove back in silence and I caught myself looking at the ring on my finger.

When I pulled into the lot the first thing I saw was Alice.

She was leaning against Rosalie's M3 and was looking – smiling – at me when I parked next to her. "I want to see it!" She screamed before I was even out of the car. "Oh my god. I want one too." She said when I showed her.

"Hey babe!"

I looked over Alice's shoulder and saw the top of some blonde hair. As the person got closer to me I could see the face. Nathan.

"I'm not your babe, and I never will be." I said and took Edward's hand.

"You don't know about that yet. You first know that when you let go of that Paley there –" He nodded at Edward. "– and try something with me." He said and took a step closer to me, but Alice walked in front of him.

"Hi, I don't think I know you? I'm Alice, Edward's sister" she said and reached out to shake his hand.

He took it and shook it weirdly, his eyes still on me. He tried to walk around her, but she kept standing in his way.

"Give up the game boy. You won't ever win this one. No matter how hard you try to impress her." Alice said and walked away.

Nathan looked after her, but looked back at me again. "So, what are you doing tonight?" he asked me, like Edward wasn't there at all. He was so desperate.

"I'm with Edward tonight." I told him and saw his face twist a bit.

"What about tomorrow night then?"

Edward stepped out from behind me. "She's with me. Actually, there's not a day that she _won't_ be with me." Edward said and pulled me after him as he walked away.

"You know, that doesn't stop me, Cullen. No matter how much you fight for her, I'll be fighting twice as hard!" Nathan called after us.

The words sounded familiar and I realized that those were the exact words Jacob had said when he and Edward were fighting over me.

Edward laced his fingers through mine and we walked to class like we hadn't heard him.

"That sounds familiar, too familiar." Edward said and hissed under his breath.

I pulled him to stop. "I'm so sorry," I told him and stroked his cheek.

"Don't apologize, at least Jacob worshipped you and loved you. That guy's just a collector."

"Don't worry about him. My love for you will never fade, we'll always be together and I'll always love you." I told him and pulled his head down to mine as I rose to my toes.

Our lips touched and I shaped my body into his, putting my arms around his neck.

He laughed against my lips and pulled away. "To bad we're surrounded by kids." He said and kissed me again. His lips moved gently and passionately against mine.

I heard the bell ring and he pulled away.

"Hey, I wasn't done kissing you." I said and pulled his face down to mine again.

He laughed against my lips and pulled away again. He looked into my eyes. "How can you still want me like this after all that we've been through?" he asked me.

"You made it easy." I told him and took his hand.

And together we walked to class.


	10. 9 CHANGING

Hey Guys...

So I'm super exited to post this story here, because I've been writing and editing this for the past 3 years, and I'm really proud of the way it became.

- This is the last chapter - I split the book in three like Breaking Dawn and this is the ending of the first part. I hope you like it, and if you want to read more, PM me and we can discuss the matter :)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, only the storyline.<strong>

**9. CHANGING**

When we got home Renesmee ran into our arms and told – or actually showed – us what she had been doing.

She had played with Esme and they had gone to the town to shop.

In the evening we were all sitting in the living room and Renesmee were sleeping in my lab.

Alice was sitting next to me, suddenly looking distant. She was having a vision. When she got back into her body she looked at Edward.

When he nodded she looked at me. "I saw Nathan do something to you. He would make one of his friends take Edward away and he would pull you into the forest… and yeah..." She said. "But we won't let him. We'll be there to help you."

I looked at her with wide eyes. "Thanks. But I don't need protection, I can handle myself." I told her.

"Bella, if a person is messing with one of us, he's messing with all of us." Emmett said from behind me.

"Thanks Emmett." I told him. "Just promise me you won't hurt him. Not unless he hurts one of us."

"Sure thing, I promise." He said but crossed his fingers in front of his chest. He laughed and left the room with Rosalie.

"Thanks Emmett. " I called after him and I heard his booming laughter from the forest.

Alice wanted to talk about Renesmee's birthday so we talked until she started to move in my lab, and then Edward and I took her home.

Renesmee was already up at six am the next day. She was jumping around and shouted, "In six days it's my birthday." Over and over again.

She couldn't wait to tell the others when we got to the main house. She talked to Alice about a party a few minutes before we left for school.

I had promised myself one thing today; I would never let go of Edward's hand. After what Alice had seen I was afraid they would hurt him, so I refused to let them come close to him and have a chance to take him.

"Relax, love. Don't worry about them. They're just some jerks who think Nathan's the king of the school. It's not like they're trained murderers, so don't worry." Edward told me when the third class was over and we were walking to math class where Nathan would be.

I had been spying on the boys all day and I was happy to see that the boy Edward was sitting next to – Andy – wasn't one of Nathan's friends.

Before I could walk through the door Edward pulled me to the side and kissed me with a tension that sent shivers from my toes to the edges of my hair.

"Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan, would you please join the class." I heard Mr. Moor say from inside.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Moor. It won't happen again." Edward said politely, sounding very innocent.

Edward and I walked inside and Edward continued down in the back when I sat down and I watched him as he slid gracefully into his seat.

I knew Nathan was sitting beside me. I could feel his glance on me all class. It annoyed my greatly.

"Have you changed your mind about the date with me?" he asked me in the end of class.

I chuckled. "Not at all." I said cheerfully and I could feel how he tensed beside me.

Almost as fast as a vampire I saw him reach for my head and turn it against him. "Let go of me." I told him.

He smiled. "Why? You don't do what I want so I don't do what you want." He said.

Just that second the teacher called off for lunch break and everybody packed their things.

When I was about to look at Edward, Nathan pushed me in front of him and pushed me out the door.

I sat my heels in the floor and stopped. I was too strong and he couldn't push me longer.

"If you don't come with me now, your little boyfriend will get hurt." He whispered in my ear. He turned me around and I saw two boys holding Edward by the arms. They pulled him against the door.

I relaxed my legs and let him push me around 'till we were in the forest Alice had described.

Nathan pushed me against a tree and held me tight. "Do you want to know what will happen to your boyfriend if you don't go out with me?" he asked me with a smile on his lips.

"Why do you want to go out with me? I'm just a normal girl, why me?" I asked him in a casual voice.

"Because you have something the others haven't. You look good and I'm sure you would fit perfectly to my side." He said. He stroked his finger along my cheekbone. "I want you to kiss me."

"Forget it. I rather die than kiss you. Why in the world did you think I would kiss you?"

"Because it will hurt otherwise. If you kiss me now I won't hurt you, or your _ex_-boyfriend." He told me.

"He's not my ex, and he will never be." I told him. "And if I'll get hurt for not kissing you, I rather you hurt me."

"Well, if that's how you feel. Just think about it, I could hurt you badly, is it really worth it then, being faithful?" he asked me.

"It's worth everything. If I give in now, just for not being hurt, he will never forgive me and I'll never forgive myself, and you'll win. If you beat the hell out of me, then he'll be sure that I love him and that I'll never betray him." I told him.

He laughed. "Just think about that when I … beat the hell out of you." He said and pulled his hand back.

I wasn't as scared as I should be, because I knew it wouldn't hurt, but there were still some human parts in me that feared this. I closed my eyes and looked as scared as I could. Training my acting skills.

I was ready to hear the crack when his hand would hit my head, but it didn't come. I slowly opened my eyes and looked into Emmett's smiling face.

He was holding Nathan's hand in his own and was pulling him back. He turned Nathan around and looked at him. "If you touch my little sister again, I promise you I will hurt you." He said and pushed Nathan into the tree with as much force he could without reveling himself. He looked at me. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Sure, I'm fine. Have you found Edward?" I asked him and saw for the first time that Alice was with him.

"Jasper and Rosalie went to find him. Two jerks had bound him and put him in a car." Alice said and snickered. She took my hand and with Emmett besides us we walked to the parking lot.

"Thanks for saving me guys." I told them and laughed.

"Of course, Bella. There wouldn't be any fun if we didn't have to save you all the time." Emmett said and laughed.

I hit his shoulder playfully and laughed with him.

That was when I saw him. He was standing against the wall to the cafeteria besides Jasper and Rosalie.

I let go of Alice's hand and ran to him as fast as I could in human speed and hurled myself into his arms. "They didn't hurt you, did they?" I asked him.

"Not a scratch on me. What about you? Did he hurt you?" he asked and pulled his hand through my long hair.

"Not at all. Emmett and Alice saved me before he could do anything." I told him and rested my head on his chest.

"What did he talk to you about?" Edward asked and looked down at me.

"First he said that you would get hurt if I didn't go with him. Then he pulled me into the forest in Alice's vision, where he said that I should kiss him or I would get hurt. He was about to hit me when Alice and Emmett came." I told him.

"It would have been fun to see how he had reacted if we had come three seconds later. If he had hit you." Emmett said.

I laughed. "He would have broken his hand if not his entire arm. And you're right, that would be funny." I said and laughed quietly.

The next days flew by. At home I played with Renesmee, talked to everyone, was with Edward, and in school I just tried to be my non-vampire self.

First on Friday did I realize that it was Renesmee's birthday on Monday.

I hurried to the main house before we woke up Renesmee. Alice was already there – of course – sitting in the couch.

She was wearing a pair of white slim jeans, a transparent red shirt with a black top underneath, and a pair of red stilettos.

"It took you quite a while to figure out what I've been doing the past week." She said.

I laughed. "I know. My mind was on other things. It just doesn't seem to be a year since we got her. The time has passed between two breaths." I told her.

"I know the feeling." She told me. "Well, what are you planning to give her?"

"Well, she has been talking a lot about some paint and brushes, and also some bigger paper and canvas." I told her.

Alice nodded. "We're giving her a necklace with her name on, and Esme brought a jacket for her." She told me. "But that wasn't what you wanted to talk about."

She was good. "Well, I just thought that you would do something major for her birthday, but we both know that she doesn't like big parties where everything's about her."

"I know. That's why I didn't do anything. I just thought I would put some balloons around the house and candles and a cake – a lot like your eighteenth birthday." She told me. "But this time we'll make sure that no one cuts themselves."

I sent her a smile. "Thanks Alice," I told her, hesitating.

"What about your birthday? That's not far away either." She said and giggled. She knew me too well.

"We don't have to talk about that. Because there's not going to be any birthday." I told her. Then I remembered something. "When is Edward's birthday? I had brought a birthday present for him, but I didn't know when it was, so I gave it to him a few days ago."

She laughed. "I don't know when he was born, but I know when he was turned." She told me and laughed again. "You should have waited just two weeks, it's the twenty-second of September."

"It is? Why didn't he ever tell me that?" I asked her.

"Because you never asked," A voice said from behind. I turned around fast and looked up at Edward's smiling face.

"You could have told me anyway. You've always given me everything I asked for and more than that. I have never given you a present, other than the necklace." I said.

"It doesn't matter. I love to give you things and you don't have to give me something back." He told me and kissed the top of my head as he sat down next to me. He leaned forward and looked at Alice. "Hello Alice."

"Hello Edward." She told him and smiled. "Where's Renesmee?"

"She's still sleeping. She need's it." He told her and leaned back in the couch and put his arm around me.

"Have you thought of any more presents to Nessie?" Alice asked us after some time in silence.

"Well, I saw a necklace and a bracelet yesterday, but it was sold out and I would have to wait till Tuesday to get it." Edward told her.

"What? Did Edward Cullen actually say that? Did you rally just give up like that? Didn't you go strait to the production and demanded to get some?" Alice asked in a teasing voice.

"I actually didn't. Should I have? I mean they looked nice, but what kind of daughter loves what her father gives her? Isn't father's just so uncool?"

"Your daughter loves whatever you give her, and you're not uncool." I told him and squeezed his hand in mine.

He turned to me and smiled. It was a happy smile, but there was something behind this god face. Sorrow.

I put my hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes. I concentrated and thought, "What's wrong?"

He chook his head and Alice shoot him a sharp look. He frowned at her and looked back at me. "Alice saw Nathan. He's still mad at us and wants to bring us down in front of the whole school. He has come up with some lame stories and wants to take us from the inside. By telling us stories about each other." He told me.

"Why would he do that? Is he just some big looser who can't understand that I don't like him?" I asked them.

"It's not only about you. He doesn't like competition. And he feels we are. We just have to show him that if he messes with the Cullen family, he could get hurt." Alice said and snickered.

"You want to hurt him?"

"Well, if he starts telling Emmett things about Rose, he will. And I'm not sure either of us will let him tell lies in front of us."

She was so right. "No, we definitely wouldn't." I said and laughed.

I heard light footsteps on the terrace and saw Renesmee enter the living room.

She had put on a light blue T-shirt, white shorts and white flip-flops. "Good morning." She said and put her small arms around Edward and me. Then she went to hug Alice and sat down between her and me.

"I thought you were sleeping. Did we wake you up when we left?" I asked her and stroked a curly hair away from her face.

"I was, and you didn't wake me up. I woke up by myself." She told me. "When are you going to school?"

"Well, you woke up really early so there's about an hour till we have to leave." Edward told her.

"And we need to talk to everyone before we go." Alice said. "I should probably go tell Jasper and Em and Rose." She took off and danced gracefully outside and took off against the forest.

"What has happened? Did Alice see something?" Renesmee asked and looked from me to Edward.

"It's nothing. Nothing you have to worry about." Edward assured her and sent her a smile.

Alice went back through the door that moment. She looked embarrassed. Was that possible? She saw me look at her. "Remind me to never wake up Em and Rose again. They hissed at me." She said and sat down in the couch.

"I'm so sorry." Edward said and laughed loudly at her. "I could have warned you about that, but you didn't ask."

"Thank you so much. Now they hate me for the rest of my live, which will be very long."

Jasper walked into the room then. He was wearing an ivory sweater, a pair of black jeans and a black jacket above. He crossed the room and sat down next to Alice.

After about ten minutes we were all sitting down in the couches. Alice had told them about her vision and Emmett was already telling us about how much he wanted to crack open Nathan's skull and eat his brain afterwards.

"Emmett, enough with the details, we get the point without the violence. We have to act grown-up about this." Alice said.

"Alice you know without thinking that Emmett is never going to act grown-up about anything." Edward said and sent a smile to his favorite brother.

Emmett smiled back. "Thank you Edward. I love you too." Emmett said and punched Edward's shoulder playfully.

"That's what I'm talking about." Edward said and punched back.

"Guys! Enough with the childish playing around." Rosalie said and went back to study her polished nails.

They came up with a plan that said; never believe anything Nathan tells you, don't get so upset you want to fry his brain – mostly for Emmett – and don't walk around alone when he's around – not that he could hurt us, but we would revel ourselves if we did anything.

When time came, we left the couches and said goodbye to Renesmee, Esme and Carlisle – he had the late watch today.

"What could he say? I mean, did Alice see him saying anything?" I asked Edward when we sat in the Volvo on our way to school.

"Well, she saw him talking to all of us. He went straight on and told Emmett he had seen Rosalie kiss another guy. That's probably the kind of thing he would say to us too, we just have to shut it out." He told me.

He parked next to Emmett's jeep and shut off the engine. He looked at me and leaned against me.

I caught his head in my hands before our lips touched. "I would never ever kiss anyone but you." I told him.

"A bit late for that," He said. He went on when he saw the confusion on my face. "You kissed Jacob, twice."

I pushed him away – more playfully than serious. "He kissed me the first time. I was a fragile human and I couldn't compete with his strength. And the second time I was afraid he would die." I said.

"I know," he said. "And I know you won't kiss anybody else, from now on."

I pulled his face to mine and kissed his lips.

Too bad we had parked in the middle of the lot. I could feel stares at me, but I didn't care. All that mattered was Edward.

He laughed, like he'd heard me and pulled away. "Isn't it a bit too early for that? You make me want to cut classes."

"Oh, what a bad boy you are, Edward Cullen. Don't teach the kids bad manners." I said like a teacher and laughed.

He laughed too. "I should probably be more like you."

"Oh no! Then we would definitely have to quit classes." I told him.

He laughed and opened his door to get out. I followed his lead and got out as well.

The others were waiting for us and Emmett was laughing loudly. He had heard our conversation.

Edward took my hand and we walked against them. Edward punched Emmett's shoulder and they laughed.

"Grow up. You act like kids." Rosalie said. I didn't know what was wrong with her, but she seemed very tense these days.

"We're not able too." Emmett said and pulled her into a hug. Maybe he felt it too.

She let him hug her, but after some time she pulled away and turned away from him.

Emmett looked shocked and looked at Edward. "Rose? What's wrong with you?" he asked and went after her.

"What is wrong with her?" I asked Edward.

"I have no idea, I can't sense her. It's like she's not even here." Edward told me.

"Rose? Please tell me what's wrong." Emmett begged. He tried to grab her hand, but she pulled it out.

She stopped. "I just have a horrible headache. It's crazy." She told him and turned around. Her face was twisted in pain. She let him pull her into a hug again.

I could feel something against my shield and saw Rosalie's face relax. Whatever had attacked her had attacked me, but couldn't get to my brain.

I felt the pressure lighten and disappear and the look was back in Rosalie's face.

What was going on?

I extended my shield and put it around her. She relaxed in Emmett's arms again.

I heard a distant hiss and looked in the direction. A girl with blonde hair was standing there, looking mad.

She looked like she was younger than me, but all the make-up and the too little clothes made her look older. She was standing next to a blond boy. Nathan.

"That's the least you can do with the freak powers you have. You have done it before why can't you do it now? Did you spend all of your powers to make Sebastian like you?" Nathan asked the girl.

"Don't talk to me like that. I have done everything you have asked for; made every girl fall in love with you; made every guy think they're jealous of you. It's not my fault that no one likes you." The girl snapped back.

"Try one last time, and I'll buy you a new pair of shoes. Bella." Nathan ordered.

The girl concentrated and looked at me. A few seconds later I felt the pressure on my shield.

I turned around and faced Edward. I took his hand and leaned against him. "Find Nathan. Next to him is a girl. She has some powers that can control other people. She's doing it to me and Rosalie, but I'm blocking her." I told him.

He looked in their direction and closed his eyes. I looked at her again and saw her turn her back to Nathan and walk away. He followed her a few steps, but turned around and shot me a fast glance before he turned to the main entrance.

"She's his sister. Little sister, she's sixteen." Edward told me. "And she's some kind of a witch. I didn't even know they existed anymore."

"What the hell are you two talking about? And why aren't you telling the rest of us?" Alice asked.

"We just found out." Edward said and told them quietly about Nathan and his witch sister.

"So she tried to put a spell on me because she couldn't reach Bella?" Rosalie said. "That bitch."

"Yeah, but when Bella shielded you she gave up. She knows something is wrong with us, but she hasn't told her brother."

Rosalie looked at me for a second and smiled. Then the bell rang and we ran to classes.

We avoided Nathan the first classes, but in the fourth I sat next to him and we had to work in pairs, and we had to go outside.

I could feel Edward's glance in my back when we left the class. Before I walked through the door a looked at him and heard his words as silent as a breath, "Be careful."

Nathan made many attempts to talk to me, but I didn't answer one time. I could see his face slowly starting to turn red and his eyes mad.

When it was time for us to go back he tried to hold my hand but the moment he touched me I pulled my hand away.

Right before we walked into the class he tried again and hissed when I pulled away.

The teacher called off and everybody ran out. I walked to Edward in the back where he was still sitting.

I was about to say something when a voice behind me interrupted. "Cullen? Have you ever noticed that does this thing when she kisses you?"

I turned around and looked up at Nathan's smiling face. He met my gaze for a second before Edward got in the middle and pushed him away from me.

"You son of a bitch." Edward said and hit Nathan – without too much pressure – and I think that it was probably the meanest thing he had ever said and done.

"You don't believe she kissed me, do you? You trust her so much that you don't care what she does?" Nathan asked him and received a punch more.

"Nathan?" I heard a girls voice call from the hallway. "I'm here to make some magic."

I recognized the voice, but couldn't put a face on it. Only when the blonde girl walked into the class, Nathan's sister.

She looked from Nathan, to Edward, to me and focused on Edward. She probably wanted to put a spell on him, but he was protected like the rest of us.

Nathan was on the floor and Edward left him there and walked to my side, taking my hand.

"Maria, I thought I told you to wait in the cafeteria. Why didn't you?" Nathan asked her.

"You didn't come so I went here." She told him and looked at Edward. "So you're the new hottie?"

I woke up from my trance and walked up in front of her. "Don't ever touch him. If you do you'll get the same as Nathan if not worse." I said and sent her a dark glance.

"Like you can do that, you're too small and don't have enough confidence to even hit someone." She said and snorted.

"Maybe not, but if you give me a reason to hit you, I'll be glad to take it." I told her and took some steps closer to her.

She made a quick laugh before walking to Nathan. She pulled him to his feet and they walked out the door.

Outside there was a gasp and a voice. "What has happened to you? You should go to the school nurse." It was a man.

A man appeared in the door. He was balled and had a dark beard. He looked like he was about fifty and he wore huge glasses.

He looked at us. "Who of you beat that poor guy?" he asked in a strange sounding voice. It was like a manly mouse voice.

Edward cleared his throat innocently. "I did sir. I'm very sorry, but he said things to me that wasn't nice." He said politely.

"Violence isn't the solution on problems Mr. You could talk about it instead that always helps." The teacher said.

"I'll be sure to remember that if it happens again, sir."

"I'm so very sorry, but I'll have to ask you to come to the principal's office. We won't accept that kind of behavior on this school." He told Edward and nodded to the door. "And young lady, you should go to the cafeteria while there is still time."

"Sure." I told him and squeezed Edward's hand before leaving the room. I walked directly to the cafeteria and spotted the others by a table in the far end.

"Hi Bella," Alice greeted me. "I have told the others about Edward. What is wrong with him? He was the one who said we had to be careful and don't lose our tempers. And that's exactly what he does."

I sat down on the free chair and looked at her again. "What are they going to do about him?" I asked her.

"Well, they're going to give him a warning and send him home for the day."

I shook my head. "I should probably go with him. He's going to be pissed. And Nathan will probably be after him." I said. "When is he finished with the principal?"

She closed her eyes for a short second and focused on me again. "In five minutes. And you're right. It's best not to let him out of sight." She said and laughed.

I rose up. "See you guys later." I said and walked out the cafeteria again. I walked through the school against the main entrance and then down the steps in front of school. I walked to the car and leaned against it while I waited for Edward.

After two minutes he appeared by the doors and started to smile when he saw me there. "What are you doing here?" he asked me when he had put his arms around me.

"I'm ditching class." I told him. "Alice told me you got a warning and had to go home for the rest of the day. How are you feeling?"

He laughed. "Well, I agree with them. I didn't behave as I should have and that's not all right. So they had the right to send me home."

I stroked his cheek. "I was thinking we could go to town and buy the presents for Renesmee. We have the time now." I said.

He agreed so we got in the car and drove to town.

We brought paint and brushes, and also some paper and canvas. We also went to the store with music instruments and Edward brought a guitar.

"A guitar? What is that for? Can you even play the guitar?" I asked him on the way home.

"If I can? Yes, I didn't only play the piano. I also played the guitar, but the one I had broken before I met you and I didn't buy a new one." He told me.

When we got home he played some for Renesmee and me. Renesmee wanted to learn to play it too, so they spend the whole weekend playing and when she played for me a last time Sunday night it sounded good.

After we'd said goodnight to Renesmee, Edward sat down and played my lullaby on the guitar. It didn't sound as good as on the piano, but nearly as good.

"Don't you think this year has passed so quickly? It has just disappeared." I said when I was lying against Edward's chest on the couch.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I feel the exact same way." He told me and stroked my hair.

I turned my head against his and leaned closer to him to kiss him.

He gave me a quick kiss before he pulled away. "I have to go see Alice about tomorrow. She's standing outside and hates that I shut her out." He told me and laughed. He lifted me off his chest and kissed me lightly before putting me back onto the couch.

He walked to the door and like he had said Alice was standing in the doorway and looked mad. Which wasn't mad for her, just less happy.

"Thank you for finally coming! I've been waiting here for ten minutes." She almost yelled at him.

"Why didn't you just knock or actually yell out loud?" Edward asked her.

"Because that would wake up Renesmee." She said. "Now come on. You don't want to wake her up either."

Edward looked at me for a few seconds before he followed her. He closed the door behind him and walked away.

I found a book and walked to our bedroom and started to read. I had read it a few times already, but it was the best I've got.

After a few pages I heard a sound and thought that Edward had come home, but when I looked up I saw Renesmee standing in the door.

"I can't sleep." she told me and came up to the bed. She crawled up and lay down on the pillow next to me.

I put the book down and looked at her. "Too excited about tomorrow?" I asked her.

She laughed. "Probably." She said. She pulled the quilt over her and closed her eyes.

"You want me to read you to sleep?" I asked her. Only Edward could sing her to sleep so I had to do the reading.

She nodded so I went to find the book we had been reading before we went to Rio.

It was about a mother who had lost her husband and then later loses their child, and stops believing in everything she had before. In the end of the book she finds a little boy on the street and raises him like he was her own son.

When I closed the book after reading the last sentence Renesmee was looking like she was thinking of something very important.

"Will I ever find someone who loves me like you love daddy and like he loves you?" she asked me.

Bad question. Because she already had, Jacob, but how could I tell her that? "You will, someday. But right now you just have to be a child." I told her.

She smiled. "Will I ever have a child? Like my own?"

Another bad question. "Well, that depends on a lot of things you know. But the thing is …" I hesitated. I should never have said more.

"What?" she asked. "You don't think I can, do you? You don't think that I can have babies?"

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just, that someday you will stop aging, stop changing, like the rest of us. And we can't have kids." I told her.

"That doesn't mean that I can't. You and daddy always told me that if there was something I wanted I just had to believe it. And I really want children." She said and her eyes filled with tears. "I see how you love me and how I love you, and I want to have it too."

"I'm sorry sweetheart." I told her and put my arms around her. She yanked away from me and jumped down the bed.

I heard her scream and before I could react she was lying on the floor. She was screaming in pain while her body was twisting.

The door opened and I heard Edward's gasp. He kneeled next to her and tried to hold her still.

I was so frozen in my place that I didn't notice him gasp again. I suddenly just heard the big clock. It was midnight.

"Nessie? What happened to…?" He didn't say the rest before a loud scream filled the room.

I blinked twice and looked down at them. When I saw Renesmee I thought my vision was shaking because it was like she got bigger and bigger, but Edward was all still next to her.

I held still and focused on her. She was growing. Her hair was getting longer and her body was getting more mature. She was still screaming and everything felt like it was a part of an evil dream.

"What is happening to her?" I asked Edward.

His first words drowned in a loud scream. "She's growing. Fast." He responded in shock.

Her screaming stopped and her body wasn't shaking, maybe it stopped? She was breathing fast and it was like she couldn't open her eyes.

Edward reached down to her and stroked her cheek with a shaking hand.

She opened her eyes.


End file.
